Cursed Love
by alenya121
Summary: PLEASE READ CH. 7 AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK! considering pulling the story shortly. What if Draco Malfoy had a sister in Gryffindor? Enter Aquila Malfoy. This is her story struggling with her family's holierthanthou pureblood thoughts and her own beliefs.
1. Memories

A/N: this was started before the sixth book came out. Therefore, nothing from the sixth book is true for this story.

Chapter 1: Memories

_The first day of September dawned clear and sunny. There was a slight bite in the gentle wind, hinting of days of sweaters and jeans coming soon. Despite this peaceful feeling, inside King's Cross men and women in business suits ran about, trying to figure out which train they needed. _

_Among this entire hubbub, a boy and a girl stood between platforms 9 and 10. They were both eleven and, despite being brother and sister, looked nothing alike. The boy was tall and snooty-looking with an upturned nose and cold grey-blue eyes. His long hair was white-blond and lightly moussed, brushing his broad shoulders. The girl was also tall and aristocratic, but had a softer, gentler aura about her. Her eyes were the same grey-blue but with a slight hint of green. Her dark brown hair tumbled down to her middle back in loose ringlets. She shared her brother's porcelain skin, but her cheeks had a healthy rose hue to them. Both were well dressed, the blond in a black silk shirt and baggy jeans and the brunette in a burgundy tunic and dark blue jeans. The girl was looking at the divider between the platforms nervously._

"_What time is it?" muttered the girl. _

"_Time for you to stop bugging me about the time!" the boy retorted. "It's 10:52." He was looking around the hold calmly, obviously searching for familiar faces._

"_Shouldn't we get on the platform?" _

"_I'm waiting for Crabbe and Goyle," the boy said. The girl sighed heavily. _

"_Can't you wait on the platform?" she started to whine. _

"_No."_

_A few more minutes passed in silence. A man in uniform came up to them._

"_Are you two lost?" he asked kindly. _

"_No," the boy said sharply._

"_No, sir, we're waiting for our parents," fibbed the girl sweetly. The man smiled at her and left._

"_Filthy Muggle," the boy muttered. _

"_You wouldn't have to deal with Muggles if you'd wait for your friends on the platform, Draco!" the girl reprimanded. _

"_Shut up, Aquila," the boy called Draco growled. _

"_Make me!" the girl snapped back. Draco heaved a tormented sigh as he spotted two people and waved them over. _

"_Hey, Crabbe, Goyle," Draco greeted his friends curtly. They nodded at him and Aquila, who glared indifferently back. She never really liked the thickly built duo that Draco had 'hired' as his bodyguards. The three walked into the divider between platforms 9 and 10, Aquila following._

_When she materialized, she found herself on a dimly lit platform, even more packed than the platforms she had seen in the Muggle station. All its occupants were in either Muggle clothing or robes. She spotted her twin's blond hair; he seemed to have forgotten about her and was boarding the train, leaving his friends to load his trunk. Aquila rolled her eyes; even though her brother was supposed to watch over her, he never did. Aquila strode past a small pack of redheads and boarded the train. She wandered the length of the train, peering into compartments, looking for a seat. After a few tries, she found Draco's compartment. He was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, a pretty female witch who Aquila hated with a passion. He looked up and, seeing Aquila, waved her in._

"_Wanna sit with us?" Draco asked. _

_Aquila scanned the compartment's inhabitants. Draco and Pansy taken up an entire row to themselves. Crabbe and Goyle were looking haughty and brain-dead standing beside the door. Blaise Zabini, a gorgeous black boy, had folded his tall body in a seat and was reading an ancient book. He looked up and nodded to Aquila, smiling coyly. She decided she didn't feel like associating with these people. She shook her head and stepped out._

"_What's her problem?" she heard Zabini say as she closed the compartment door. She kept walking till she found a quiet compartment near the end of the train. Inside were two boys she didn't recognized; she found this strange, as she knew most everyone through her father's many connections. The boy that was facing her did look rather familiar; he had red hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and gangly and had something on the end of his nose. _

"_Hi, I'm Aquila, can I sit here?" she asked. The other boy turned his head to reveal a raven-haired youth with snapping green eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Aquila took a startled step back. "You're Harry Potter," she said in shock. The boy nodded and looked bewilderedly at the red head, who shrugged._

"_I'm Ron Weasley," he introduced himself._

_Aquila's eyes widened. "Weasley? As in Arthur Weasley?" she stammered. The redhead nodded disbelieving; the boys shared another look. _

"_You going to sit?" Harry asked. _

_Aquila hesitated then lowered herself to the seat slowly, eyes squinted closed as if the seat would blow up when she fully sat. She shrank back, hiding her head from the door. A few minutes later, a girl burst in, introduced herself as Hermione Granger, asked if they'd seen a toad, then went off on a rant on how she was Muggle-born. Aquila groaned audibly. The girl turned to her._

"_And who are you?" she demanded. _

"_Aquila," she said quickly._

"_What's your last name?" _

"_Don't have one," Aquila said, giving her a threatening 'you-wanna-do-something-about-it?' look. _

"_Of course you do, don't be silly!" the girl laughed nervously. _

"_I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered, not knowing he had just saved her._

"_Harry Potter," said Harry. This distracted Hermione from extracting Aquila's surname. Aquila sighed, careful to keep inaudible. Finally, the Muggle-born girl left. What else could possibly go wrong? she thought. _

_Just then, after an awkward conversation about Houses, the bad went to worse: in burst Aquila's brother and Crabbe and Goyle. _

"_Is it true?" Draco more demanded than asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

"_Yes," Harry said. He seemed slightly nervous at the sight of Crabbe and Goyle. _

"_Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco carelessly, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron coughed, hiding a snigger; Aquila shrank back in her seat even farther to avoid Draco spotting her. _

"_Think my name's funny, do you?" he spat. "No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."_

_Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and noticed that Aquila was trying to hide. "What's wrong, Aquila?" he asked. Aquila jumped and began shaking her head fervently. However, no one could keep Draco's mind from hearing Ron's innocent, but stupid comment._

"_Aquila?" Draco asked. Aquila sat up to see a look of slight horror and surprise. "Good to see you. Glad one of us has gotten to speak to Potter." Aquila smiled sarcastically._

"_How do you two know each other?" Harry asked._

"_She's my younger sister. Obviously, not by much," Draco said, clapping Aquila on the shoulder in what would be a gesture of love._

"_A few paltry months. We're nothing alike, though," Aquila added, stepping out of her brother's reach. Draco ignored her and turned to Harry._

"_You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there," he said, offering a hand to Harry, instigating a handshake._

"_Like you really want to make friends with him. You know and I know very well that Father made you promise to rub up on Harry," Aquila scoffed. _

"_Shut up, Quil. Don't talk about what you don't understand," Draco muttered through his smile._

"_I understand perfectly that Father's looking for us to turn into spies for him! And I understand you are either naïve or stupid to be still following his orders," Aquila said sharply._

"_Shut UP!" roared Draco. His face had begun to color in rage. _

"_I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly. Draco turned to him, his cheeks pinking slightly. _

"_I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."_

"_Oh, that's a great way to make new friends," Aquila said sarcastically. Draco ignored her. Both Harry and Ron had stood._

"_Say that again," Ron said, his face going even redder. _

"_Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered. _

"_Not unless you get out now," said Harry. _

"_But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." _

"_Boy, you better get out or…" Aquila started, but she didn't get a chance to finish as Goyle began to yell. Ron's rat Scabbers had attached himself to Goyle's knuckle. Scabbers got quite a ride on Goyle's finger until Scabbers flew off and hit the window. Draco herded Crabbe and Goyle out the door, pausing only to shout at Aquila, "I'll be sure to tell Father about this whole…escapade." _

o.O

A rather tall girl of nearly sixteen descended a spindly staircase. She still looked quite a bit like her eleven-year-old self. Her hair was still dark brown, nearly black hue, though it had been cut into shoulder-length shag. Her eyes were the same rainbow of shades: murky blue-gray surrounding pale blue-green surrounding yellow-brown flecks around an opaque black pupil. She was taller, nearing 5'9, and had a friendly yet mysterious aura about her.

As she rushed downward, she passed a tall white-blond figure. "Good morning, Aquila," the figure said in a dark, cold voice. Aquila paused, catching herself with the rail.

"Morning, Father," she said warmly, despite the chilling frown that she was given. She continued down the stairs and, looking left and right for anybody else, disappeared into the kitchen. A house elf, ragged, dirty, and out-of-place in its immaculate surroundings, had its back to her. "Morning, Flippy. What's for breakfast?" asked Aquila kindly.

The female house elf jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned. She bowed low, "Good morning, young Mistress Malfoy," Flippy said in a squeaky voice, her face hidden by her abnormally long ears. "Breakfast is at the table, as is the young master and my Mistress."

"Shit," mumbled Aquila. "The manor looks wonderful, by the way, Flip," she called over her shoulder. She attempted to sneak out quietly, but someone caught her arms. Aquila shrieked her surprise as a sneering voice called out from behind her.

"I found her! Aquila's in the kitchen!" the male voice yelled. Aquila spun around to find a smaller copy of her father.

"Draco, you…insufferable, stuck-up, arrogant little…" she hissed as a woman appeared before them. The new comer was older and blond with dark roots, as if she had tried to cover her true hair color like she had covered her life previous to marriage. She also had a sneering countenance, but it was a bit softer and delicate.

"Mother, Aquila was in the kitchens again," tattled Draco.

"…arse," finished Aquila, looking venomously at her slightly older brother. Narcissa Black Malfoy opened her mouth to reply when the elder blond man from the stairs appeared behind his wife.

"Do my ears deceive me?" he asked in a deathly whisper. Narcissa closed her eyes, trembling involuntarily. "Lucius," she pleaded quietly, but Lucius' only response was to push her roughly aside. Aquila made a move toward her mother as to aid her, but Draco's grip on her wrists had turned ironclad. She tossed him a quick, surreptitious glance before meeting her father's icy stare.

"What…have I told you…about hanging around servants and commoners?" Lucius Malfoy asked, moving dangerously close to Aquila. She felt Draco's grip tighten.

Aquila kept her eyes on her father when she answered, "Um…don't?"

Lucius' hand connected with Aquila's jaw. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!"

"But I –" she started to protest, but stopped when her father's hand flew back once more, threatening to strike again. Instead, the hand pointed a solitary finger at her accusingly.

"I don't know how you managed to become a _Gryffindor brat_," her father spat out the last words, as if they were some sort of foul substance on his tongue, "but rest assured, you will get yours for this…_filth_ you have dragged into our house…that has besmirched our family name."

"Yes, sir," Aquila mumbled, hanging her head. On the outside, she appeared humble and subservient, but inside, she was fuming and longed to lash out at Lucius. However, he father fell for her sheep act and turned on his heel. She felt Draco's grip loosen and he dropped Aquila's wrist. Aquila looked at her twin. It seemed as if he was stone; they had both been trained to hide their true feelings. Draco must have felt her gaze because he looked back at Aquila. His face softened slightly and looked halfway compassionate.

"Now, sit," Lucius commanded. Aquila and Draco faced their father. "SIT!" he bellowed. They hurried to the table, laden with porridge, eggs, bacon, toast, and tea. Narcissa struggled up and sat at the foot of the table, facing her husband at the head. Aquila sat at her father's left and Draco at his right. They were perfectly silent as Lucius picked up the first plate and began to fill it. The birds were singing somewhere in the distance; no animal dared to set foot near the Malfoy manor. Lucius put the first plate in front of himself, then filled a second and handed it to Draco. Draco took it, but didn't start eating. The third plate went to Narcissa and Aquila got the fourth. They all waited for Lucius to unfold his napkin and take the first bite before starting their own meal. Aquila and Draco kept their heads down and didn't dare speak unless their father addressed them. Aquila, however, listened carefully to everything that was said, like she had for most of the summer. After a bit, her thoughts wandered, away from breakfast and the Malfoy manor to elsewhere.

No one outside the manor believed she was a Malfoy. Not like she spent too much time convincing them of that fact. The only characteristic she shared with the Malfoy part of the family were her father's blue eyes, though none of their ice, the pale complexion, and his strong, tall figure. Most everything else came from her mother's side, the Blacks, especially the man whose name was like a curse word in her family, Sirius Black. Aquila hated her surname and everything it stood for. On the other hand, the rest of the Malfoys were proud of their pure-bloodiness and were very displeased when they heard Aquila was in Gryffindor and had become friends with a Mudblood, a blood traitor Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter.

It was with fear Aquila came back to the manor that summer after first year, but instead of being angry, her father greeted her enthusiastically. He obviously hoped Aquila would reveal everything about Harry and become a sort of spy for the Dark Lord. Aquila refused to say anything of importance. Finally, her father had given up in about her third year after she helped Sirius escape. He began to physically abuse her, trying to beat the information out of her. It had only worsened this summer after she helped smash the prophecy he had wanted. Aquila unconsciously brushed her jaw and winced as the fresh bruise screamed in protest. She was brought sharply out of her thoughts as she heard the words she had been waiting for her father to say all summer.

"…as well as a few business partners, so make sure that elf fixes something nice for lunch. And I don't want any disruptions of the punishment will be…_severe_. Understand?" Lucius' voice dropped to a seething hiss, narrowing his pale blue eyes to slits.

"Yes, Father," Aquila and Draco responded monotonous, dull, and robotic. They didn't even bother raising their heads from their plates. Narcissa mumbles a weary, "Yes, dear," although her heart did not seem to be in it.

Aquila was the last to leave the table. She walked slowly up the seemingly delicate staircase again, returning to her bedroom.

She opened her window to let her usual flock of morning owls enter, noticing her own barn owl, Moony, among the crowd that started to perch at various points in her room. A tawny owl, carrying a scarlet moneybag, dropped a newspaper in her hands.

"Oh, thanks. Hang on a sec, don't get feisty!" she said as the owl squawked loudly and started attacking her robes. She snatched her own navy moneybag and extracted five little bronze Knuts. "There, pleased?" she asked as the owl nipped her ear and took off through the window. "Goodness," she muttered, turning to the remaining four owls, including her own Moony, who was sitting quite comfortably on her shoulder.

She recognized the snowy Hedwig and eccentric Pigwidgeon from Harry and Ron respectively. Aquila snagged Pig, who'd started buzzing around her head like an oversized fly. Untying the letter, she handed the little owl a treat to keep him quiet while she cracked open the letter's seal. Hermione's perfect script, instead of the expected untidy scrawl of Ron, greeted her.

_Dear Aquila,_

_Hi! You don't know how much we're all missing you. But I suppose we'll see each other soon._

_Hopefully your family isn't being too much of a nuisance. Is your father livid? I suspect he is after you hit him with that Body Bind just when he was about to kill me. Thanks again for that. I know I've said it a lot, but bear with me. It's hard to forget when someone saves your life. Reckon you know what Harry goes through, huh?_

_Speaking of, I think he's going to send you a letter in response to his birthday gift. That practice Quidditch set was genius. Harry and Ron won't stop moaning on how unfair it is that they can't get it out. They nearly killed me when I told them to deal with it. Whatever pleasure they get out of chasing enchanted balls is past me._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Aquila chuckled merrily at Hermione's letter. She never did enjoy the boys' constant chatter on Quidditch while Aquila could endure it, joining in when she could. Placing it aside, she removed the letter from Harry's owl Hedwig.

_Aquila-_

_All I want to ask is 'Why!'_

_Why'd you have to send me a Quidditch set when you know I bloody can't even use it? Thanks a bunch, though, for the thought. It'll really come in handy later, but it's killing me that we can't try it out. Ron feels the same (no offense, but he really could use the practice, ehInstead, he's been helping me come up with new plays, cause guess what? I'm Captain! Are you going to try out for Beater? I'm making Slope and Kirke try out again along with anyone else who wants to. There'll also be Chaser as Angelina, Katie, and Alicia left last year. Ginny's already vying for a position and, if she does as well as she did filling in for me during my ban, she'll most likely be on the team._

_Will you be at Diagon Alley tomorrow? Hopefully we'll run into each other; it's been forever since we've seen you. If not, meet you on the platform on the first day of term._

_Hang in there,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Dumbledore told us your dad's back home. Hope it isn't too bad. Remember, only two days until we're all back at Hogwarts._

Aquila ran a fingertip gently over her jaw again, gasping as pain shot through her entire profile. She felt a slight imprint of a snake on the darkening area; it was from the carving on her father's ring that he wore on the hand that struck her. _Guess it could be worse,_ she thought grimly. She took up her favorite eagle feather quill and jotted a quick response.

_Hey Harry. Congrats on getting Captain! And thanks for the invitation for Beater; I'll keep it in mind. I'll try my hardest to make it to Diagon Alley. I'll need to talk to Lupin anyway, if you understand…_

_See you then!_

_Aquila_

She tied the response to Hegwig's outstretched leg and sent her on her way with a slightly sticky, yet satisfied, Pigwidgeon. Turning to the final foreign owl, who was sitting quite contented at the top of her wardrobe door. It flew down promptly, seeing Aquila was free, dropped an official-looking letter in her lap, then flew back out again. Aquila picked up the heavy parchment envelope, recognizing the familiar Hogwarts emblem. She pulled out the first letter and scanned it. The last sentence made her heart skip a beat. "Your OWL results and book list are enclosed." She plunged her hand back in and removed a piece stamped by the Ministry and signed by Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. She ripped it open hungrily.

**Official OWL Results**

**Name: Aquila Narcissa Malfoy**

**Class: Written Practical OWL**

**Ancient Ruins Outstanding N/A O**

**Arthmancy AcceptableN/A A**

**Astronomy Ex. Expec.Acceptable E/A**

**Care/M. Creatures N/AEx. Expec.E**

**CharmsEx. Expec.Ex. Expec.E**

**Defense/Dark Arts Ex. Expec.Outstanding O/E**

**DivinationN/ADreadful D**

**HerbologyAcceptable Ex. Expec. E/A**

**History/MagicAcceptableN/A A**

**PotionsEx. Expec.OutstandingO/E**

**TransfigurationEx. Expec.Ex. Expec.E**

Aquila grinned happily; she had gotten the classes she had hoped for. She placed her OWL results and her booklist on her bedside table and finally took Moony from her shoulder. She had been named after Remus' nickname in school after he gave the owl to Aquila. In fact, Moony carried a letter from her namesake whom Aquila was sure to keep a running conversation with. She cracked the seal of her final letter as Moony flew to her usual place on Aquila's square marble headboard.

_Dear Aquila,_

_Thank you for your last letter. Events around here are few and uneventful since you left over a month ago, save Harry's first birthday party. You should have seen Molly, or Mrs. Weasley as you address her. She was all of a dither with preparations, astounded and sympathetic to Harry's abysmal past of birthdays._

_You said in your last letter that you didn't want your father's recapture to occur while you were around for the summer. And while I can see your perspective, may I remind you who your father is? With him and Wormtail out and at large is putting the entire Wizarding world at risk, and that's not to mention Bellatrix Lestrange. Please consider this and let me know. I am well aware of the protection spells your father will have undoubtedly put on your property, but as we both well know there are ways around them._

_Continue to let me or Dumbledore know what you hear. Though your absence here is pronounced and miserable, your silent presence at your family's is an immense aide. We will try to have you before term begins, but I'm not promising._

_Until later,_

_Remus Lupin_

Aquila sighed and tossed the letter aside. She flopped onto her soft, cream corduroy bedspread and looked up at her ceiling. Deep hunter green walls closed in on her sides, details of gold and cream flashing in the mid-morning sunlight streaming in from the open window. She closed her eyes and pressed them with the heels of her palms, welcoming the white flashes and slightly uncomfortable pressure. She exhaled loudly, opening her eyes and waited for her vision to clear.

Right after arriving at the Malfoy manor, after leaving Hogwarts after her fifth year, she had been invited to Grimmauld Place, location of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. She had seriously debated going back to Order Headquarters. She didn't know if she could face Sirius' old house after seeing him die at the hands of her aunt, Sirius' own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aquila felt her throat tighten; her heart raced as flashes of Sirius' final night played behind her eyelids. Sirius' laugh and mocking tone as a red beam of light missed him barely. Then, laughter became shock. Bellatrix gave a triumphant laugh as Sirius, still wearing that look of surprise, arced majestically and fell, through the dais and through the black curtain that buzzed and whispered of voices, unheard by those who never experienced death before them.

Aquila opened her eyes again, and felt tears overflow thickly over her cheeks. She ignored them as her thoughts progressed. She had been very close to Sirius, him being one of the few people she could say she was proud to be related to, Grimmuald Place had been a second home, a haven from her family, when Sirius had been there. Now that he was gone, all Number 12 held for her were memories, most still painful to recollect.

After much consideration and fervent pleas from her three best friends and fellow Gryffindors, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, as well as others at headquarters, she decided to come back to Grimmuald Place, convinced there would be enough to distract her from remembering. She had been partially right. The old Black residence, although moderately livable, still had a lot of scouring that had to be done to even come close to mediocre. Aquila immersed herself in the battle against the house, aided by Ron, Hermione, and Remus. This soon proved ill. It seemed to her that everything she saw, touched, heard or removed had Sirius tied to it. She distinctly remembered blinking back tears, forcing them down with every fiber of her being, as the tapestry beholding the Black family was burned before her, no ceremony given. One tear managed to escape as Bellatrix and her husband's names caught and burned to ashes. Ron had asked why she was crying, she wasn't on the tree. Aquila had then fled, tears streaming, from the room while Ron was given a cold glare from Hermione and a brief story of why Aquila had been burned off and Draco had remained.

That incident made Aquila begin to reconsider her return. She had resolved to go back to the Malfoy's for the remainder of the summer. That was when Harry came, accompanied by a guard of no less than 27 witches and wizards, and talked with her and finally made her unpack her bags. Harry, as he himself said while handing Aquila a stack of robes from her trunk, had been almost, if not as close to Sirius as she had been, Sirius being his godfather as well as being Harry's father's best friend at school. In her mind, it was Harry and Remus who had kept her from leaving early. It was close to comforting that they, who had also known Sirius as well as her, were also mourning, but managed to keep themselves, each other and their companions strong.

The remainder of Aquila's brief stay was by no means unexciting. Sure, she still had some emotional moments, but they were short-lived. In fact, she got to experience something even the Weasley twins, Fred and George were being denied: attendance at an Order Meeting. Oh, how the twins had howled about this indignity. They argued that they, unlike her, were of age and out of Hogwarts and therefore, unlike her, were eligible of induction. They calmed significantly, however, when they heard about her assignment.

Aquila's presence was required at an emergency meeting held on what would be her final night. She vividly remembered entering the kitchen, rosy-cheeked and still laughing slightly at the twins. Her merry countenance fell automatically at the grave, tense expressions that surrounded the table.

Flashback:

"There's been a breakout," Remus' voice seemed to echo through her mind. The scene played out, as if she was an observer of the anxious people Aquila knew so well. She saw herself sink heavily into an empty chair, eyes unfocused.

"What?" she had asked in a subtle whisper, hoping no one would confirm what she feared.

"Your father and the rest of the Death Eaters we captured last year have escaped. They've broken out of Azkaban," Remus slid her a copy of a letter from Dumbledore; in it, Dumbledore explained what had happened and urged someone to mark them, especially those close to the Dark Lord. As she read it over and over, the others began discussing what to do. Finally, after what had happened sunk in, Aquila spoke up.

"I'll do it," she said. The rest of the table looked at her stony face. Aquila could see the stun on their faces. A young girl, at least half their age, was volunteering to do something any of them feared. "I'll go home," Aquila repeated, "and keep an eye on my father."

"No, you will not!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "The thought of you being in company with that…" she shuddered.

"I'm the only one who can go without raising suspicion!" interrupted Aquila loudly. "Dumbledore is extremely clear in his wish for someone to act as a spy in Voldemort's circle. He is already suspicious of Snape. My father is the next best link we have to Voldemort, so someone should be deployed to watch him." Aquila drew a quick breath and continued. "I will return home and keep an ear out for what happens, just like I always have."

"If anything happened…" Remus broke in quietly, gently. "All I'm saying is don't be irrational. Think of Sirius…"

"Do you think I haven't?" Aquila said darkly, her heart twinging at Sirius' mention. "Sirius would want me to do this."

"Which is exactly why I'm wondering if it's the right thing to do!" bellowed Remus.

"Don't you _dare_ judge Sirius on what happened last year!" Aquila shouted, standing. "It wasn't Harry's fault what Voldemort put into his mind. It wasn't Kreature's fault he lied to Harry to make him go to the Department of Mysteries. I don't think it was even Dumbledore's fault. He was only trying to keep himself, Harry, and Sirius safe by keeping them all separated. And it _certainly_ wasn't Sirius' fault for _anything_ that happened!" Aquila paused, and continued with a calm, serious tone. "It was my father's fault. If he hadn't whispered orders into Kreature's ear and told him to lie to Harry, none of this would have happened…and Sirius wouldn't have died.

A shocked silence followed this outburst. Remus cleared his throat. "Well, if you're sure…" he trailed, unsure of what he was saying.

"I am," Aquila said, stony-faced.

"Then …I suppose…it's settled."

"NO!"

"Molly," Remus soothed, "don't worry. She'll be careful. And it's not like we're abandoning her."

"And it's not as if I've never lived there before. He's my father. I'll be okay," Aquila let herself be hugged tightly by a tearful Mrs. Weasley.

"I know that," sniffled Mrs. Weasley. She twisted the napkin she had been using as a tissue in her hands. "Suppose I'm being stupid, really. All you kids are growing up faster than you should. I can't help getting attached to Harry and Hermione…and you, being Lucius' daughter." Mrs. Weasley broke up into new tears. "J-Just…be careful, dear."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley," Aquila promised. With that, Aquila quit the room and discovered about half a dozen flesh-colored strings in the middle of the hallway. She scooped them up and whispered into them. "Meeting's over, boys, and unless you wanna be busted…" The strings slithered quickly out of her loose grip and disappeared up the side of the staircase. Aquila ascended the case as well and retired to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny. She stood in the doorway and smiled slightly at the crowd that had gathered inside. The two girls were sitting on the bunk bed they shared. Hermione was seated on the bottom, joined by Ron and Harry. Ginny had perched herself on her top bunk and let her bare feet dangle down. She was flanked by the twins, one on each side. All were looking at Aquila with the same look, sorrowful and grave.

"You heard everything, I suppose?" Aquila inquired from the doorframe.

"Enough to know what's going on," Ginny spoke up.

"We don't envy you, Quil," Fred said from Ginny's right.

"Thanks. I don't envy me either," Aquila gave a grim smile and flopped down next to Hermione.

"Aw, Quils," George's head appeared upside-down and looking reproachfully at Aquila, "we didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she sighed. She stretched out and leaned against the post. "Dunno what possessed me to volunteer myself like that."

"Who knows?" Hermione said. "But good on you. Like you said, you are the only one who would raise the least bit of suspicion."

"Yeah," mulled Aquila. "Besides, it seemed that Dumbledore was hinting in his letter that I should be the one to go."

"Yeah, that's Dumbledore. Send the one person that no one would suspect," grinned Ron.

"Are you sure you want to go?" George asked, his face turning pinkish from the blood rushing to his head.

"No, I would much rather stay here then face my father again. But someone has to keep up the spying. It's only for another month or so, then we'll be back at Hogwarts," Aquila sighed.

End flashback.

Aquila shook herself from her thoughts and sighed herself. This month had seemed endless, what with coping with her immense boredom and her father's wrath. She was looking quite forward to returning to Hogwarts. She glanced at the clock on her wall; it read eleven fifty-nine. Lunch was served promptly at noon. Aquila rolled off her bed and opened a hidden door beside her bed. It revealed a large dumbwaiter, big enough for Aquila to fit in. She climbed in, closed the door and let herself down slowly. Aquila's amusements were few and restricted. You couldn't Apparate in or out of the manor anymore because of the protection spells her father had placed on the house. She couldn't Floo anyone as her father monitored all the fires in the house, even the kitchen fire as she had found out the hard way. She had taken up spying on her father and mother to fill the long hours of the day and the dumbwaiter had proven its use to sneak from floor to floor.

The dumbwaiter landed on the ground floor with a quiet thump. Aquila put an ear to the door and listened for any passing voices. Hearing none, she opened the door slowly and slunk out and rapped quietly on the kitchen door. Flippy answered the door and squeaked.

"Oh, miss, Flippy is sorry you got in trouble from talking to her, miss. Flippy punished herself quite well by shutting the door on her fingers repeatedly."

"No, Flip, hush. You didn't do anything wrong. I forbid you to punish yourself any further because of what happened this morning."

"Miss is so good to Flippy. Thank you, miss," cried Flippy.

"Shut up, Flippy. I'm not supposed to be here. Let me in," hissed Aquila. Flippy stepped aside and Aquila rushed in just as her father knocked on the kitchen door.

"Open up, elf!" he barked. Aquila went pale and Flippy started squeaking in fear.

"Flippy, Flip," whispered Aquila, grabbing Flippy by her dirty pillowcase that she wore. "Don't say anything about me being here, okay. I order you not to breathe a word of my presence."

"Yes, miss," breathed Flippy. She ran to the kitchen door that opened into the hall. Aquila jumped into the butler room that would open into the dining room. She left the door open, so that a crack of light spilled in the room, and turned. She stifled a scream as her brother's pale face glowed in the slight light.

"Good afternoon, dear sister. I wasn't aware goody Gryffindors would lower themselves to a Slytherin's level of spying. Oh, did I say lower? I meant raise," sneered Draco. He was keeping his tone level and hushed so that the guests in the dining room wouldn't hear him.

"Nice, Draco, real classy of you," she said sarcastically. "Who's all in there?" Aquila shoved her brother over so that she could peer through the keyhole.

"The Lestranges, Rookwood, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Avery, just about all the Death Eaters your Muggle-loving Dumbledore put in Azkaban," Draco said.

"Will you stop with the cracks for a bit?" hissed Aquila. She received a shove in return and she fell to the floor with a dull bump. She tried to sit up and a shooting pain screamed from her shoulder. She ignored it and huddled close to the door to listen as her father began to speak.

"Lunch should be ready in a few minutes. Shall we get down to business?" Lucius said. A scraping was heard, a small creak, and another creak; Lucius must have sat down in a chair.

"Right," a new male voice spoke up. He paused before speaking quietly. "Are you sure we won't be overheard?"

"You doubt my security measures?" Lucius hissed. "I have placed spells all over my property and sealed this room from entry and eavesdroppers."

"What about that door?" the voice asked again.

"Really, Avery, you are paranoid," a woman's voice shrieked with laughter. Something in Aquila's throat clenched at Bellatrix's voice.

"That elf is the only one in there, she told me herself, and she is bound to the property and forbidden to outside contact. We are quite safe," assured Lucius.

A long pause and clattering of dishes suggested that the food had appeared on the table. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Our Lord sends his regards. He is still with Wormtail, hidden in Wales. He grows impatient for Potter, however. He is too well protected. We need someone he trusts to lead him away from Dumbledore and to the Dark Lord," a new voice spoke up.

"What about infiltrating his mind again? That worked wonders last year," someone said.

"Last year, we had that elf," Lucius reminded. "Dumbledore is wise to that and had no doubt made sure it doesn't happen again. Besides, who else would Potter go to any lengths to rescue besides Black?" Aquila felt aching pain shoot through her. She bit her lip hard and tasted blood.

"What about setting a teacher at Hogwarts, like what happened that memorable year our Lord returned," suggested another.

"Dumbledore had already filled the Defense position and no doubt it is one of his Mudblood-loving friends," Lucius shot that down as well.

"So we must find someone to lure Potter to the Dark Lord. Someone close to him that we can control," mulled Bellatrix. "What else does our Lord wish his humble servants to do?"

"Simply continue serving him and keep an eye on Harry, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts. Listen for anything new and report to him," a voice said. Another pause and the scraping of a bunch of chairs. Aquila started and jumped out of the butler room. She said a rushed goodbye to Flippy and disappeared out into the hall and up the dumbwaiter. She flopped onto her corduroy spread and breathed hard, staring at the ceiling. She reviewed every thing that had been said at her father's lunch. She had considered putting it all in a letter, but it was too risky if it was intercepted. Remus and she were writing in varying codes and she already struggled with them. She would just have to wait and pray she ran into them at Diagon Alley tomorrow.

o.O

Early the next morning, Aquila dressed and examined herself in the mirror. She touched the day-old bruise her father's ring had given her. It had faded slightly to a light plum, but the snake still showed. She sighed and, grabbing her list and running a brush through her hair, traipsed down the stairs to meet her mother and brother. She was thankful her father could not join them; it would be too dangerous for him to be spotted on the street, as he would be thrown in Azkaban again. Her mother saw them off through the fire as they Flooed to Diagon Alley. Draco was automatically called off by a bunch of his Slytherin friends and Aquila was left alone to go to her Gringotts safe. She emerged into the bright sunlight thirty minutes later, blinking. She heard her name be called. She glanced down and spotted Hermione's bushy brown hair. She grinned and raced down the stairs. Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Kingsly, and whole Weasley hoard joined her.

"Oh, my goodness, I've missed you all!" Aquila greeted them after she had hugged each.

"Do you think you will be able to join us for the rest of the summer?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving her an extra hug.

"I wish I could, but with my father…" she trailed and Mrs. Weasley nodded. She took Aquila's chin in her hand and turned so that Aquila's bruise was visible in the light. A collective gasp went through the group.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Oh…it's nothing," Aquila pulled away quickly. "Shall we get going?" the other nodded and they started down the street. Remus pulled Aquila to the back to the group.

"You needed to talk to me?" he asked quietly. Aquila nodded.

"My father had some meeting yesterday at lunch. Bunch of Death Eaters. The Lestranges, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Macnair, Avery, just about everyone who broke out this summer," Aquila closed her eyes, trying to recollect everything.

Remus grabbed her elbow; Aquila had nearly run into a barrel of beetle's eyes outside the Apothecary. "What all did they say?" he asked eagerly.

"Wormtail managed to somehow get back to Voldemort and they're in Wales. Voldemort's growing horribly anxious to kill Harry. They're going to have spies on him…bet anything Draco and I are going to be employed again. It sounded like Harry's still all Voldemort cares about," Aquila finished.

Remus was quiet. "Are you sure that's all?" he said, sounding almost disappointed.

Aquila nodded. "I told you, nothing much new was said. I'll tell you if anything new happens before term starts," she promised.

Remus smiled. He clapped her shoulder. "You've been a big help this summer, you know that?"

"Moony, you and I both know I haven't given any spectacularly useful information," Aquila retorted.

"You'd be surprised how much you may have prevented. I have a feeling your father may be wary of your involvement in the Order, simply because of how close you are to Harry and Dumbledore. You may have prevented him from joining up with Voldemort as Wormtail has done," Remus said.

"Glad to have been of service," grinned Aquila. Remus chuckled and pushed her away.

"Get going, Quil. Have fun with the remainder of the summer. I'm very sorry to have robbed you of that," Remus called. Aquila waved and took off after Hermione and Harry and Ron, who were entering Flourish and Blotts.

"Aquila!" shrieked Hermione, hugging her.

"Mione, haven't we been through this enthusiastic greeting? I missed you too," Aquila laughed, spitting the bushy brown hair of Hermione out of her mouth. Hermione drew back.

"So," Aquila said, "how much do you hate me for sending you the practice Quidditch set?"

Ron and Harry groaned in unison. "It's been killing us, Quil!" moaned Ron.

"Thanks for the thought, though," Harry added. "You have got to try out as Beater. We could really use you. I never did understand why you didn't try out last year, though."

"I had detention with Snape that night. I still think he knew I planned to try out," said Aquila.

"Wouldn't put it past him," muttered Ron darkly.

"Well, you're trying out this year, right?" Hermione asked, "so no harm done."

"Lots of harm, Hermione! With competent beaters, we might have actually won a few games last year," Ron retorted.

"Can't change the past, Ron," Harry butted in before Ron and Hermione could start fighting.

"Yeah, I'll try my best to be able to try out this year. And don't hand me any favors, Captain," Aquila shot at a grinning Harry.

The four proceeded to gather all the books on their list. After they had finished, Hermione cautiously ventured to address the bruise on Aquila's jaw line. Immediately, the atmosphere became tense and uncomfortable. Aquila attempted to play it off by pretending to be searching for a certain title.

"Oh, you know, just a normal bruise. Tripped and fell on the corner of my bed," Aquila said in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

"That doesn't look like a normal bruise," Hermione said, looking fearfully at Aquila. "Is anything wrong…h-has your father…?"

Aquila snapped her gaze up at Hermione's pale, worried face. _No_, a voice inside her said, _Malfoys don't reveal anything. Revealing secrets is weakness._ Aquila tensed slightly.

_But Hermione is my friend. Someone I can trust_, another voice said.

_Don't_, the first voice hissed.

"Nothing, 'Mione," Aquila heard herself say.

"Are you sure?" Ron piped in. He walked up close to her and squinted at the little round mark. "There's some kind of imprint in the middle," he mulled.

Aquila drew back, placing a hand over the bruise. She bit her tongue hard to stifle the gasp of pain. "It's nothing," she snapped sharply.

Her three friends looked stunned at her sudden outburst. It was hard to deeply peeve Aquila, to penetrate the hard shell she had grown to protect herself, but Hermione and Ron were rather close to sending her over the edge.

"C-C'mon, I need to go to…" Aquila stammered out, slipping past and half-running to the counter to pay for her books. Her friends, after recovering, were close behind and the four continued their shopping, talking about trivial matters like Quidditch and school. Aquila felt like the others were purposefully refusing to refer back to her bruise and her father, afraid she would blow up at them.

It was true; she often had a short fuse lately. After Sirius' death, everything in her life just fell apart and she had fallen into a deep depression. She began to understand why Harry had nearly bit all their heads off in fifth year; he seemed to have unconsciously transferred all his crude feelings to her. He did seem to be in much better spirits than he was a year previously.

She hated this. She hated having such a short temper with everyone. But what was she to do? She couldn't hardly tell anyone her father abused her. They'd report him and take him away, giving her a spell of peace. But he'd find a way back; he always did. And when he did, the punishment would be, as he always said, _severe_.

"Aquila?" ventured Hermione. Aquila awoke from her reverie. Somehow, she and Hermione had ended up in front of Gringotts again.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" asked Aquila.

"They ran over to see Fred and George. We'll meet up with them in a second," Hermione said hastily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione, stop asking already," Aquila rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"No, you're not," Hermione said sternly, forgetting her quiet voice. "You don't just wake up one morning with a painful bruise on your jaw. One that looks remarkably like your father's ring, may I say?"

Aquila opened her mouth and closed it quickly. She was silent. She would have to proceed with utmost caution. With a heavy sigh, she spoke, choosing her words with utmost care.

"Okay, I didn't get that bruise from by bed," Aquila said. She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Draco and I…we got in a fight yesterday. In this long hall that's lined with tons of portraits…well, anyway, Draco got really mad and pushed me into this frame. My jaw hit the corner of the frame rather hard."

Hermione still looked skeptical. "Are you sure?"

Aquila squirmed internally. "Yes," she lied.

Hermione looked her over. "Okay," she said. After a moment, she smiled and linked her arm with Aquila's and they traipsed down the street. "C'mon, let's meet up with the boys."

Outwardly, Aquila was all smiles and cheerful. Inside, she still felt awful for lying bald-faced to her best friends in the world. All her emotions churned inside her constantly, beating away at her like a rampaging river. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold in the hurt forever. It was only a matter of time before she broke down.

o.O

A/N: well, that's chapter one. long i know. most of my chapters will be about this length. I WANT NO FLAMES saying im not staying true to the book! flamers will be fed to my starving pet skrewt.

now on that happy note, kindly submit a review!


	2. Funky Unicorns and Friendships

_frowns at reviews page why is nobody reviewing!_ Argh! _smacks monitor in rage of fury_ Abysmal lack of reviews make me a very unhappy author! I will give you lot the benefit of the doubt that I didn't get truly into the plot. Here's a nice LONG chappie. You know how to reward me (hint: that funny little box in the lower left hand side of the screen that says 'submit review')

Disclaimer: it's depressing but obvious. I am no JK Rowling, nor anybody affiliated with the brilliance that is the Harry Potter series. Aquila is the only character I own. Darn.

o.O

Chapter 2: Funky Unicorns and Friendships

Aquila regretfully had to bid farewell to the others. She hugged Harry, Hermione, and Ron, making plans to meet on the platform at 10:45 on the first day of term. She waved goodbye to Kingsly, Tonks, Moody, and the rest of the Weasley clan, accepting Mrs. Weasley's slightly teary hug. She embraced Remus fondly and promised to continue to keep him updated. She gathered her bags of supplies and Flooed her way back to the Malfoy manor.

She had little to do to occupy the remaining days of summer break but read, write, and spy. Sadly, there were no little secret hints coming from her parents so her spying was limited. She had already read the majority of the extensive Malfoy library; short of memorizing cookbooks, she had no new material to lose herself in besides her textbooks. She had already sent owls to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, and many other people she was in touch with and none had returned yet.

There was now no doubt in Aquila's mind that Lucius suspected her involvement in the Order. Ever since she returned from her trip to Diagon Alley, he had begun to try and extract knowledge from her, by potion, threat, charms, and harsher physical abuse. She now sported a large but shallow gash on her right side; her father had dragged a knife down her side, yelling over her pleas of pain, demanding to know what Dumbledore was planning. Realizing he could not crack her, he had thrust her into the wall, making her, ironically, hit her jaw on the corner of a portrait and inflaming the first bruise he had given her.

Aquila awoke with bittersweet feelings on the first day of term. On one hand, she was escaping her father briefly and returning to the safe haven of Hogwarts. Of course, she now sported new bruises and cuts from the abuse that she could not hide forever. Hermione was bound to notice soon and Aquila wouldn't be able to keep up her alibis. She dressed quickly in cargo khaki pants and a black tight-fitting sweater. She was thankful for the cool weather; she could hide the majority of her disfigurations without arising suspicion. She put on concealer and a touch of pink blush. She rimmed her eyes with black eyeliner and coated her lashes with mascara. Touching her eyelids with a bit of gold eyeshadow and her lips with a pinkish gloss, she slipped on her black boots and ran her fingers through her curls, taming them slightly. She walked cautiously down the stairs, careful to avoid her father; she had no urge to saying goodbye to him. He was bound to be in a bad mood anyway, as Aquila had accidentally-on-purpose forgotten to go down for breakfast. She stopped in the kitchen for a couple pieces of toast and bacon and reported to the fireplace where Draco and Narcissa stood.

Narcissa seemed nervous and anxious as she always did; she was jumping slightly at small noises and seemed to herd Draco and Aquila quickly into the fireplace. Aquila had a fleeting feeling her mother thought she was freeing her children, letting them escape when she wished she could join them. Aquila rushed out from her trunk and other luggage and fell into her mother's bosom. Her mother's frail body stiffened, then calmed to this unusual show of affection. _She really did love her children and wished she could have the close relation that other families had_, Aquila thought as she squeezed her mother tight. Draco cleared his throat loudly. Aquila and Narcissa took this as a warning of urgency and broke apart. Aquila retreated back beside her brother and, in a flash of green flame and a shout (_Platform 9 ¾!_), the two sixteen year-olds were on their way.

Fireplaces whirled in front of them in a mixture of red and orange. Finally, as Aquila grew slightly disoriented, she was thrown out. Draco automatically held out an arm to prevent them from falling. Aquila looked at him in question. He looked right back.

"Don't get used to it. Courtesy stops the second you meet up with Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger," he said scathingly. Aquila slapped him hard on the arm, but thanked him over her shoulder as she spotted Hermione standing with Lavender and Parvati, the other girls she had shared her dorm with since first year. She dragged her things along with her as she hurried to the three girls. They smiled at Aquila warmly as she approached.

"Hi, Quil, have a good summer?" Lavender asked brightly.

"Adequate," Aquila shrugged, catching Hermione's surreptitious significant look. "You?"

"Oh, it was lovely! I participated in this summer exchange program and met this really hot guy. A total 11 on a ten-point scale! And with the most darling French accent," she added.

"That's nice," Aquila said, slightly absent-mindedly. She couldn't help it; here it was 10:49 and Harry and Ron had yet to arrive. She was a bit worried and she could tell Hermione was too. Her eyes kept flicking to the brick barrier that was the Muggle entrance to the platform. Aquila shook her head and began listening as Lavender commenced to give them a full-fledged account, not noticing half her audience was ignorant to her story.

The large clock on the wall clicked to 10:55 and the train gave a warning whistle. Lavender and Parvati waved goodbye as they walked toward the train; Lavender was still talking, undeterred, about France. Hermione looked extremely worried.

"Still no Harry or Ron. Wonder if they got stuck?" Hermione said.

Aquila shrugged. The only other time Harry and Ron hadn't made the train was back in second year when Dobby the house elf was trying to keep Harry from going to Hogwarts. Knowing Dobby was preparing the feast at Hogwarts, Aquila severely doubted this was the case again. She had no more time to consider because just then a breathless Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared, their trunks bumping and flying behind them. Shortly after, a haggled Mr. And Mrs. Weasly appeared and herded them all to the now chugging train.

"Hurrynow.Helloaquilahermionehowwastherestofyoursummer?goodnowgogogo

gogeton!" rushed the frantic Mrs. Weasly, pushing them all onto the train. Once on, Mrs. Weasly calmed and waved. "Have a good term!" she called. "Write often and stay out of trouble!"

It was just then Aquila noticed Kingsly, Tonks, Remus, and Moody. She leaned out a window and shouted hello and goodbye to them. They responded, but kept on alert with their wands ready. The Hogwarts Express picked up its pace and soon the platform disappeared to a pinpoint. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aquila, and Ginny took up their things and proceeded down the corridors, searching for a sparsely populated compartment.

"By the way, why did you three have Kingsly, Tonks, and the rest with you?" Aquila asked as they checked compartments for the twelfth time.

"Guard," said Harry simply.

"That's why we were so late. Moody kept insisting we wait for more. It wasn't until 10:30 Mum managed to get him out the door. Then he had suspicions about the taxis Dad had called. Never mind Dad was constantly questioning about—what's it called—the vipers?" asked Ron.

"Wipers," said Harry as he and Hermione laughed silently.

"Yeah, those, and every other part of the car. It was a miracle we even made the train," Ron concluded. "Ah, here we are."

In the very last compartment were only two people. The occupants were Luna Lovegood, looking as spacey and dreamy as ever, reading the Quibbler, and a nervous Neville Longbottom clutching Trevor the toad in his right hand and his _mimbulus mimbletonia_ in the left.

"Well," sighed Ginny, "if that the best that it's going to be…" she said quietly before placing herself between Neville and Luna and greeting them sweetly. Luna responded faintly, her large pale eyes peeking momentarily over her paper.

"Did you ever catch that Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Aquila asked. Ginny, Ron, and Harry met her gaze and looked quickly away, stifling laughter with difficulty. Luna regarded them with mild interest before responding.

"No. Daddy thought he had one cornered, but it got away," she said vaguely before returning to her paper.

"Most likely was a funky-looking unicorn," Hermione hissed to Aquila. This made them all burst in laughter before regaining control as Luna turned the page indifferently. After they all had straight faces again, the conversation turned to Quidditch.

"So two Chaser and two Beater positions open," mulled Ron. "When are tryouts?"

"This Friday, if all goes well. Ginny, you and Aquila still trying out?" Harry asked.

"Like you said, if all goes well," Ginny said as Aquila nodded.

"Why do you keep asking? You know I've been vying for that Beater position since forever," commented Aquila.

"Just excited, I suppose. I haven't flown in a year," Harry said, looking longingly up in the luggage rack where his Firebolt lay on his trunk.

"Honestly, do you all ever talk about anything else?" Hermione butted in.

"What's wrong with Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "I just thought you might be capable of conversing about other topics."

"Like Snoracks and funky-looking unicorns?" Ginny whispered without skipping a beat, grinning mischievously. Again, they all gave exasperated groans and laughed. The conversation soon turned to O.W.L. results.

"No more potions!" Ron celebrated by taking a bite out of a Chocolate Frog.

"For you," Harry said darkly. "I have a feeling McGonnagall made Snape put me in his class, even though I only got an E. She did say she'd do anything to make sure I qualify to be an Auror. Now I'm thinking about dropping career choices."

"Don't do that, Harry!" Hermione reprimanded. "You'll be fine in Snape's class. Aquila and I'll help you through it."

"Yeah, he'll have at least three Gryffindors to pick on. I'll purposely make trouble so he doesn't concentrate on you," Aquila said. Hermione looked sternly at her, but an amused smile tugged at her lips.

"So how many O.W.L.'s did you end up getting, Hermione?" Aquila asked.

"Eleven," Hermione said proudly. "You?"

"Ten. And I'm out of Arthmancy and Divination. Thank goodness," Aquila added.

"Yeah, I wonder who actually managed to get in that O.W.L. class," mulled Harry.

"Bet you it's Lavender and Parvati. They hero-worshipped the old crone," Ron sniggered.

"Well, Arthmancy will be lonely without you, Quil," Hermione said.

"I'm sure you won't miss me," said Aquila. "You'll be too busy taking notes. So how'd you two do?" she addressed the boys.

"Nine," Harry said.

"Seven," Ron said.

"Not bad," Hermione said.

"Oh, shut up, 'Mione," Ron said. "You're better than us and you know it. Mum was just happy I did better than Fred and George. I'm sure she would have rather me have the same as Bill, Charlie, or Percy, but at least she didn't yell."

"I still can't believe I'm in History of Magic," said Aquila. "I thought I had bombed that one."

"You all know why I'm not in there," Harry said bitterly.

The compartment was silent. "W-Well," Hermione ventured softly. "Um…you know that wasn't your fault. A-Anyone would have…"

"Drop it, Hermione," Ron said warily, looking at Harry. "You wouldn't want to be in that class anyway. What a waste of time," he said calmly.

"I'm thinking of dropping it anyway," Aquila said earnestly.

"Don't do that," Harry said. "You're good at history."

"But I _hate_ the teacher," Aquila said dully. "God, what a snore."

"Yeah," Harry said, not really paying attention to his friends. He still hadn't told them about the prophecy from the end of the year. How could he? Hermione would get all teary, Ron would ask a thousand and one questions, and Aquila would…well, he was not entirely sure how Aquila would react. He was sure Ron and Hermione would do everything in their power to keep them alive, but would Aquila choose him or her father to side with? Aiding in the death of Voldemort would be like Aquila signing her father's death sentence. Did friendship mean more to her than her father's life? There was no way he could be sure, so Harry had kept it to himself.

"Hey, Harry, you're awfully silent over there," Ron's voice brought him back to the present. "You all right, mate?"

"Yeah," Harry lied. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over at Aquila, who as playing cards with Hermione. If only there was some way he could know what Aquila's reaction would be before he told her and Ron and Hermione about the prophecy.

"Speed!" Hermione yelled.

"Okay, one more time," Aquila said. "I think I beginning to get the hang of this game."

"You haven't won a single game," Hermione said, gathering up the cards. "We've played nine times already."

"Tenth time's the charm," Aquila said, smiling as Hermione dealt.

"I thought the third time was the charm," Ron commented, looking through his Chudley Cannons book for the fiftieth time.

"Apparently, that doesn't apply to 'Quil and Muggle card games," Hermione chuckled. "Face it, pure-bloodiness may help in some ways, but you can't beat a seasoned Muggle-born speed player," she said, good-naturedly.

"I honestly can't think of one time my bloodline has helped me at all," Aquila said as they started playing.

"Second year. You lot didn't get attacked by the basilisk," Hermione said.

"Okay, that's one," Aquila shrugged. "I still can't believe you three didn't tell me you suspected Draco to be the heir of Slytherin. I could've told he wasn't in two seconds and you wouldn't have had to make…"

"Shhh!" warned Ginny. They looked at Neville and Luna, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry," Aquila mumbled.

"What?" Luna said, looking up from her paper again.

"Nothing," Hermione said, uncharacteristically sweet. Luna looked at her interestedly, then flipped a page in her paper.

"Speed!" exclaimed Aquila triumphantly. "Ha!"

"What?" Hermione said, turning back to the card game. "Hey, not fair!"

"Oh, no, so fair!" Aquila said, giggling insanely. "I won! I…am the Queen of Speed."

"You only won once, though," Ron spoke up.

"Such a killjoy," Aquila scowled at him.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. He still had no idea what to do. He would have to tell his friends sooner or later. If Aquila abandoned him…well, that would one of many risks he would have to take to destroy Voldemort.

o.O

Hours later, after the stash of snacks had been nearly extinguished (Ron was the main contributor, Aquila coming a close second to make up for her missed breakfast), The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station with a screech and groan of the brakes. Hermione and Aquila had quit playing cards a while ago; Aquila's first win had turned out to be the beginning of an extremely lucky streak of eleven wins. Hermione, huffing, had thrown the deck into the air and retreated to a thick novel she had extracted from her trunk. Now, she shut it with a sharp snap and placed it lovingly back, exchanging it for one of her black school robes. Aquila looked up from the once scattered cards; Harry had taught her Muggle solitaire and she had only just managed to understand the concept ('What's the fun of playing cards with yourself!'). Following suit, Aquila pulled one of her robes over her Muggle clothes.

"Hey! You two may want to change now. We're, like, here," she said through the cloth of her robes. "Ack, 'Mione, I forgot to undo the button!"

"Hang on," Hermione said, getting up. Just as she reached Aquila however, there was a crisp knock at the door. "Could someone get that?"

Ron obliged. He had barely put his hand on the door when another knock came, more urgent. "What do you want?" Ron said, his voice changing from pleasant to bitter halfway through the question.

"Now, Weasel, is that any way to address your superiors?" a sneering voice said coolly.

"Draco, be nice," Aquila said automatically, refastening and straightening her robes. "Thanks, 'Mione."

"Hey, 'Quila," a sultry male voice addressed her. Aquila looked up startled; her brother was not alone like she thought. Draco's usual bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, flanked the small queue that had materialized in the hallway. Pansy Parkinson was looking smug as she hung on Draco's right arm. The one who had spoken, however, was a tall, good-looking black boy. He was positioned to Draco's left and was looking at Aquila with a coy smile.

"Hey, Blaise," Aquila greeted him warmly. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright. Where were you the beginning of break? I came over a few times and didn't see you," he commented.

"Must have caught it when I was visiting others. What do you want, Draco?" Aquila asked her brother, sounding much more civil than Ron had.

"I need to talk to you. Come with us up to the school?" Draco offered.

"Can't you talk to me now?" Aquila asked.

"I refuse to converse my matters in conference with these blood traitors," the blond sneered.

"What?" Ron butted in, enraged.

"Aww, did my big words overwhelm the Weasel's peanut brain?" Draco sneered as Crabbe and Goye guffawed and Pansy giggled hysterically. Ron made a move toward the Slytherins. Harry caught the back of his robes, looking malevolently at them; he probably wished he could attack the sneering quintet as well. Aquila stepped in front of the boys, fuming.

"I refuse to acquiesce to your request until you cease the crude insults directed toward my acquaintances," Aquila said hotly. Draco was silent. "Aww, did my big words overwhelm your overblown egotistical head?" Aquila slammed the compartment closed. Almost automatically, another knock was heard. Aquila wrenched it open.

"Go away, Dra… Oh, Blaise," Aquila calmed when she saw the boy leaned against the wall.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Ron, Hermione, and Harry said from behind her. Aquila ignored them.

"What does my dear older brother need now, Zabini?" she asked in a fake sweet voice, crossing her arms. Blaise smiled down at her.

"See, that's exactly what I came about," chuckled Blaise." He wants to talk to you, 'sibling to sibling'," he said, using air quote on this last comment, making Aquila grin involuntarily, "about something that may be of interest to your 'well-being,'" he concluded, using the air quotes once again, causing Aquila to laugh softly.

"Well, you can tell my 'brother'," Aquila's eyes twinkled as Blaise laughed and smiled himself as Aquila used her own air quotes, "that if he 'wants to talk', I'll comply. Tell him to be by himself outside the train. If that slut Pansy or those brain-dead buffoons Crabbe and Goyle are with him, though, he can 'forget about it'."

"Wow," laughed Blaise, "you're not very fond of either of them, are you?"

"If by not fond, you mean, hate with every fiber of my being, then yes," Aquila gave him a bitter smile and wave. "You better skedaddle before Harry and Ron go into big-brother mode and kill you," smirking at Harry and Ron.

"I'm not scared of Potty and Weasel-brain," Blaise scowled at the two boys, who were giving Blaise and Aquila some dirty looks of their own.

"Be nice," scolded Aquila. "A-dios." She shut the compartment door and turned back to the full of the compartment; everyone, sans Luna, who was still buried in her _Quibbler_, was looking incredulously at Aquila. "What?" she asked, adjusting her robes.

"What was that…_scene_ with Zabini?" Ron asked disgustedly.

"What do you mean? I was just making pleasant conversation," Aquila said without concern.

"'Pleasant conversation'?" asked Ron, his face becoming as red as his hair as he made his own air quotes. "You were practically flirting with him!"

"Flirting?" laughed Aquila, "please, Ron. No offense, but you wouldn't know flirting if it bit you in the arse."

"Well, you're right there," Ginny spoke up, "but he was definitely flirting with you. And you certainly didn't seem too perturbed with it."

"Please, you guys, c'mon," Aquila said, rolling her eyes. "This is Blaise Zabini we're talking about! My brother's best friend! I've known the guy since we were in diapers! We are constantly joking around like that!" She turned slightly to include Harry and Hermione in her explanation. "He's the only one of the whole Slytherin gang who one can carry on an intelligible conversation with. You try living in my family, constantly going to balls and banquets, filled to the brim of Muggle-hating, snooty stick-in-their-asses dickweeds!"

"Blaise _is_ a Muggle-hating, smarmy…whatever-you-said!" Ron ended lamely, but still fuming.

"Will you stop playing the overbearing older brother? God knows I don't need two!" Aquila shouted at him.

"Draco? The guy who calls 'Mione a fucking Mudblood? Who has mocked us all since first year? The guy whose father licks the dirt off Voldemort's shoes? If he gave a rat's arse about you and your life, don't you think he wouldn't do all that?" Ron bellowed.

Hermione gasped, her mouth hanging open. Harry stood. "Back off, Ron," he commanded.

"No! Don't tell me what to do, Harry!" Ron spat, trying to twist out of the grip Harry had on Ron's robes.

"Well, maybe you should start listening to him!" Aquila said darkly. She turned sharply and stormed down the corridor, causing a group of second-years to flatten against the wall to avoid becoming roadkill.

"'Quil!" Aquila heard Harry call after her, but she refused to grant him the satisfaction of a back glance. She continued her rampage, muttering curses under her breath and tapping her foot when the corridors got too congested. Finally, she was out of the suppressing train and out in the fresh English countryside that she loved.

Her first inhalation of the Hogwarts air reminded her that she was free from her family for an entire term. The scent of wildflowers and the stinging, pleasantly sharp smell feel of the magic of Hogwarts filled her, making her feel more relaxed. Her second breath calmed her significantly. She was still angry with Ron, but had a more rational mind to deal with whatever he brother wanted to 'talk' about.

Remembering this, she began to look for said sibling. She found him hanging outside the first carriage, looking haughtily cool and bored at the same time. He met her gaze and gave her a jerking nod of the neck, as if beckoning her. Rolling her eyes, she obliged.

"So what is this that is so important you couldn't wait until we actually got to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"As I recall, Blaise said I would talk to you in the carriage," Draco drawled. "So…" he stepped backward and sarcastically held the door and bowed her in.

"Chivalry. Wow. This must be some important big news," Aquila said under her breath, but loud enough for Draco to hear.

"Damn straight," Draco muttered. "Get in."

Aquila stepped into the plush settings and seated herself to face the back of the carriage. She peered out the back window and saw the most of her brother's entourage in the next carriage. She groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes; naturally, she would have liked them to be further away, like Scotland, but at least Draco had honored her wish.

Draco climbed in shortly before the carriages lurched forward. "So, what's up?" Aquila asked.

"I got an owl from Father concerning you," he said.

"Well, bully for you, then," Aquila said, pretending to be excited.

"Apparently, Blaise's mum has spoken to him about your friendship towards him…"

"You're being incredibly vague. Get to the point already," Aquila prodded.

"Well, you know how Father wants us both married shortly after we graduate, so he's been looking for potential spouses for us."

"He has not!" Aquila exclaimed. "Do I get no say in who my future husband is?"

"Only if you want it to be Blaise."

"What the bloody hell!" Aquila screamed.

"Language, sister," Draco smirked.

"Don't you fucking call me on my language right now! What the hell possessed Father to pick Zabini of all people?"

"Why? Would you rather have someone else? I think Goyle's taken quite a shine to you…"

"Piss off! I am so not in a joking mood right now. You had better tell me exactly what that letter said or so help me I will make it so you will not be producing heirs."

"Oh, I'm sure Blaise would be happy to let you do all the heir-making necessary to make up for it," Draco sneered. He watched in glee as his twin's face contorted with disgust and rage.

"Draco…" she growled threateningly.

"Come to think of it, he'd probably be happy to start tonight if you feel like carrying out your threat before I tell you, as you so elegantly put it, 'what the hell possessed Father to pick him," Draco teased her.

"Will you tell me already why I can't pick my own future husband?" Aquila growled.

"Not until you fix that attitude, young missy!" Draco scolded. Out flew Aquila's foot and kicked him hard in the crotch. Draco groaned and slid to the floor in pain.

"How's that for an attitude change, bro?" Aquila asked. "Huh? You'd better stop beating around the bush and fill me in before I beat the living crap out of you. And you know I will 'cuz I've done it before."

"Jeez, woman! No need to shit a brick," Draco managed to get out as he struggled to get back in his seat.

"So what makes Father think that I am incapable of picking a husband on my own?" Aquila asked again.

"Because he knows you'll pick Potter or some other blood traitor. Hell, you may be stupid enough to marry a Muggle or Mudblood," Draco said sneering.

"Well, they're certainly better choices than any of the prissy purebloods in our family! Face it, you know every man in our family abuses their wives and treats them as heir-producing sex slaves."

"True," Draco agreed. Silence fell over their carriage. Aquila waited for Draco to continue, perhaps say, 'but not all do that.' He didn't.

"So…?" Aquila asked.

"What?" Draco asked, feigning confusion.

"Why Zabini?" she prompted.

"Well, obviously she's also looking for a match for her offspring, one from a good bloodline…"

"Isn't everyone these days?" Aquila muttered darkly. Draco ignored her and continued.

"…and when Father went to her to ask if she would allow Blaise to marry into our family, she was only too happy to oblige."

"But why did Father choose Blaise?"

"He noticed that Blaise was the only guy at all those balls you ever really spoke to and seemed to seek out."

"He's the only one who was slightly pleasant to me after I got into Gryffindor! You think I'm going to voluntarily converse with someone who makes sneers to me for being friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"You do know the reason he stayed pleasant is because he has had a crush on you since before we even started Hogwarts."

"What?" Aquila asked, bewildered.

"You mean, you never noticed how he goes out of his way to talk to you?" Draco laughed incredulously. "He thought you liked him too!"

"Not really. At least…I liked him a bit before we came to Hogwarts, but now I only consider him a friend."

"Well you better get those old feelings for him back soon, because Father said if you want to live to see graduation, you start dating him and you will like it."

"Holy…fuck…" Aquila moaned, looking away. Her eyes were drawn to the back window. She saw that Pansy was all over Blaise, who was frantically trying to keep out of her grip. She watched him for a while, thinking. _This is who I'm being forced to spend the rest of my life with. I have to marry Blaise Zabini. And I have no say in the matter._

"Fuck," Aquila said absentmindedly.

"I'm sure Zabini would be happy to. Do you want me to ask him if he will?" Draco asked. Aquila fixed him with a tired look.

"Leave me alone," she said depressed. The carriage finally halted. Aquila quickly opened the carriage door and stepped out. She blinked in the soft orange light that the setting sun cast. She felt tears prick her eyes, threatening to spill over. Something caught her shoulder. She turned and saw Zabini's dark brown eyes pour into her own blue-grey.

"You okay?" he asked in his deep, velvet voice. It made Aquila's breath catch with a sob. She nodded smally.

"I'm fine," she lied in a whisper.

Blaise looked at her with concern. She could now see the adoration he had for her. "You sure?" he asked, tilting her face up toward his. "Can I walk you up to the feast?"

"No, thank you," she managed. She felt her throat tighten; she was dangerously close to bawling.

"Alright," he said, obviously disappointed. She watched him move in slowly for a kiss. She turned her head to the side so he caught her cheek. As she opened her eyes, she noticed Hermione watching her, mouth open. Ron was glaring daggers at the pair and Harry seemed taken aback. A tear escaped from her eye as she sped toward the steps. Disillusioning herself, she chose the staircase on the left of the Great Hall and ran up them as the confused din of voices collected in the Entrance Hall behind her. She couldn't possibly handle the feast now.

o.O

"I am going to kill him," Ron hissed through gritted teeth. "I am seriously going to fucking kill him."

"Oh, my God," Hermione whispered breathlessly, "I can't believe that just happened."

"Let go of my robes so I can murder the bastard already!" Ron snapped to Harry.

Harry, still dazed, absentmindedly released his grip. The image was replaying over and over in his mind: Hermione had been the first to step out. Hearing her gasp, Harry had looked over in time to see Blaise take Aquila's chin and kiss her cheek. His stomach churned and twisted uncomfortably. Faintly, he heard Hermione shriek and the sound of many voices yelling and cheering. He shook his head to clear it as good as possible and jogged over to where a large crowd had formed.

When Ron had been freed, he had sped toward Blaise in a blind rage. Blaise, who had been worriedly watching Aquila's hurried retreat, had turned to ask Draco what had happened and was greeted instead by Ron's fist. He had staggered back a few steps before realizing who had punched him.

"What the fuck, Weasel-brain!" he yelled, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Don't you ever kiss 'Quil again!" Ron said hotly.

"I think I have the right to kiss my girlfriend whenever I bloody wish to!" Blaise said. This set Ron off again, but this time, Blaise fought back. They both laid into each other until Draco showed up. He watched the scene for a few seconds before trying to pry the two apart.

"What the hell's going on here?" Draco asked, getting hold of Ron. Ron whipped around and hit Draco with a strong uppercut.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" he yelled. Draco punched him in the gut and Blaise, nose still flowing with blood, kneed him in the groin. Down Ron fell in pain and the two Slytherin boys continued to beat him.

Thus was the scene Harry found when he pushed into the middle circle. Guys were whooping and jeering. Girls were screaming in horror. Pansy in particular was alternating between screaming with joy and screaming for Draco and Blaise not to get hurt. Hermione was hopping from one foot to the other, looking nervously from the fighting boys to the empty Entrance Hall. She spotted Harry and ran over to him.

"Ooh, Harry" she moaned, latching onto him and digging her nails into his skin, "please do something!"

He hesitated then, indeed, did do something; he joined the fight.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione screech as the crowd roared its approval of the hook he had just given Blaise. All his shock had presently dissolved to anger, which he was releasing by the wildly swinging punches. He no longer knew which was the boy that had kissed Aquila or which he should be angrier with. All that he was sure of was that all Slytherins were cold, evil, and heartless. He didn't know which of his punches connected with whom. Just as long as he was hurting someone was good enough for him.

Suddenly, he felt his limbs freeze. His tunnel vision cleared and he saw himself suspended in mid-air. Around him were Ron, Blaise, and Draco. Glancing below he saw a very peeved McGonnagall and a very pleased Snape.

o.O

A/N: there, eleven pretty pages on word. I slave over a hot computer and what do I get in return? Hopefully tons of reviews! Lovey-duddles to all you great readers! And if you have nothing nice to say, review topic is coke verses pepsi.

Will post again once I hit the secret magic number of reviews…


	3. Acquiesce

A/N: A TON shorter than my last two chapters, but definitely my favorite to write so far! I'm updating now because my school starts tomorrow and between marching band, theater competitions and tech work, and my immense AP workload, I don't know how much time I will have to write. Am currently in the middle of chapter four of this story and I like to stay one chapter ahead so…things aren't looking too bright for Cursed Love. Sorry.

Quick shout-out to my ONE reviewer!

**Shrouded Sapphire:** (squeal of joy) Oh, my gosh, you got it! The whole idea of Draco having a sister came from the constellation Aquila. I figured Draco got the dragon part so why didn't he have a sibling named like an eagle? The bad faith part will play out slowly, and maybe even Aquila's eagle form will have a bit. I don't know, I'm kinda letting the story unfold at its own pace. Anyway, I'm glad you like Lucius' part in my fic. I'm not a Lucius fan but I do like writing him from time to time. He'll be showing up a lot more later in the story. Keep reading!

Disclaimer: (yawn) I'm not JK Rowling. Obviously. I own Aquila and Aquila alone. No one else.

o.O

Chapter 3: Acquiesce

_The Grand Ballroom of the Malfoy manor was done up magnificently for the annual Christmas ball. Everything made of glass or crystal had been frosted, from the dinnerware to the windows. Elegant strands of garland decked the sills and each table had a centerpiece consisting of holly, mistletoe and scarlet poinsettia with the Malfoy crest carved in unmelting ice nestled amongst the greenery. Painstakingly carved statues of ice fill in most of the wall space; they stood as stubborn sentinels, refusing to melt from the heat of the many candles and bodies in the vicinity. Christmas trees were placed in each corner of the room, decked with real icicles, flickering candles, neither of which melted or sputtered. _

_Aquila had staked out one of the few chairs and placed it nearly in the boughs of one of the trees. She was dressed in a very elegant midnight blue velvet dress that glided gracefully over the developing curves of her thirteen-year old body, from its halter neckline to its flattering A-line cut that brushed the ground. Her dark curls had been tamed to waves and secured with a diamond-studded clip. A few unruly curls had escaped and cascaded onto her pale, bare shoulders. Her murky seafoam eyes were rimmed in brown-black eyeliner, her lashes coated in brown-black mascara with the very tips touched with silver. Her flawless cheeks were subtly rosy and her lips coated with clear gloss that reflected the cold flicks of rainbow light her diamond bar necklace and matching earring gave off. Her small, pale hands were folded on her skirt; the nails were done with a classic French manicure and her right ring finger held a large diamond seat in a white gold band. From under her full-length skirt, her tiny feet peeped out. Her toes had a French pedicure and were laced up in silver kitten-heeled shoes whose straps were also dotted with diamond studs. All of this had transformed her into a radiant young lady, but she still felt like her awkward thirteen-year old self._

_She had been getting ready since four for the seven o'clock ball and had been waited on by two of her favorite elves, Mipsy and Aliana. Unfortunately, all of their hard work was going to waste as Aquila sighed heavily, her form-fitting dress protesting. She had her head leaned against the nearest window and was gazing longingly out of it, wishing she could execute one of the many escape attempts she had formulated in the past hour._

"_Hey," the warm tenor of a male's voice greeted her. Aquila turned slowly, her pitiful, tired countenance lifting to a half-hearted smile at the sight of Blaise Zabini._

"_You're actually speaking to me?" she asked in a subdued voice. There was only a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Aquila had every right to ask this; it was the Christmas after in fourth year and nobody had forgotten that she had, yet again, help Harry Potter stop Wormtail and save Sirius last school year. Every pureblood in the world knew of Lucius' warnings to her to stay out of the affair and let Harry get himself killed and every pureblood knew that Aquila had refused to heed these warnings for three years. All night, she had overheard whispered conversation of "new magic" that she concluded had to do with the rebirth of the Dark Lord she had heard Draco speak to Crabbe and Goyle about a couple of days ago. However, every time she tried to get within audible distance of one of the groups, the whispers would cease and the hateful stares would commence until she was out of range. _

"_I figured no girl should have to be alone on Christmas Eve. Especially not one as gorgeous as you," Blaise said smoothly, drawing up a second chair and sitting on it backwards._

"_Always the charmer," Aquila smiled weakly. She raised her head from the window, smoothing her hair that had dampened form the condensation. "You sure you want to be seen with a Gryffindork?" she asked, using one of her brother's favorite nicknames for her._

"_What can I say? I pity you for being stuck with Saint Potter and all the Muggle-loving freaks that inhabit that tower._

"_Blaise, please. I've gotten enough shit from the family and friends already. I don't need your two bits," she said tiredly, leaning her head back on the window._

"_Hey," he said sharply. Aquila felt a large, warm hand cup her chin. It guided her gaze form out the window into Blaise's handsome face. "I'm sorry," he apologized, sounding halfway sincere. His hand glided from her chin to her smooth, pale cheek, so unlike his own dark skin, to her slender neck. For a moment, Aquila fancied he was about to kiss her, the way his eyes searched her face. Instead, he removed her hand, which had been fingering the light chain of her necklace, and rummaged in his pocket. A few seconds passed and he extracted his hand, which now held a tiny red box with a silver emblem. Aquila recognized it as the emblem of a famous jeweler that was known for the most exquisite rings, necklaces, and earrings in the wizard world; ironically, it was her mother's favorite shop and all the jewels she was currently wearing were from that shop._

"_Merry Christmas," Blaise said, handing her the box. Inside, was one of the most gorgeous emerald rings she had seen in her life. It was a deep green, somewhere between kelly and hunter, round-cut stone. Two tiny diamonds were set on either side of the flawless stone and all was set into a very fine white gold band._

"_Oh, my," Aquila breathed, slipping off the diamond from her right hand and slid the emerald on in its place. She made the depths of the stone flicker and dance in the candlelight. "It is absolutely gorgeous. Thank you."_

"_Now you'll always have a bit of Slytherin with you," Blaise said in a soft voice. Taking the ringed hand in his, he kissed her knuckles romantically, watching her turn her head in the perfect gesture of flattery and polite embarrassment. In doing so, she noticed her father, mother, and twin watching them with curious interest. _Oh dear, what have I gotten into?_ She thought rashly._

o.O

The emerald sparkled with a queer fiery orange hue in its cold green center. It sat on Aquila's right hand, the same place it had always been since that one Christmas. She had always loved it; she twisted the band around when she became nervous or anxious and she rubbed it before every Quidditch game and every exam for good luck. But know, it seemed the familiar stone held more importance than she had thought.

Aquila had not fled to the Gryffindor tower, knowing Hermione would expect her to be there and would dash up there before dinner to make sure Blaise hadn't molested her or something.

_No,_ Aquila gave a small laugh of amusement. _That would be Ron. _

Instead, she had run for the sixth floor and entered a room just outside the Arthimancy door. Inside, was a classroom, abandoned by all living creatures except spiders, rats, and Trevor, Neville's toad. She clamored onto the spacious teacher's desk and squeezed into a portrait of a handsome witch sipping tea. She had twisted and turned her way through the dank passageways until she came into a warmly lit, dusty library. Ironically, this had been the only secret room that Remus, not Sirius, had shown her. Also, ironically, none of the Marauders had known its existence, just like Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't know about it.

Currently, Aquila had perched herself on one of the burgundy velvet chaise lounges and was staring out at the spacious Hogwarts grounds. The lake had become fire and the squid seemed unabashed by the change as it lounged luxuriously in the water. She wiped her eyes for what seemed the billionth time.

_Why? Why Blaise?_ she wondered.

_It could be worse_, that annoying voice sneered, sounding oddly like a mix between her father and Draco.

_Oh, shut up_.

_No really, you could be promised to Nott or Crabbe or Goyle or…_

Aquila let herself sink down from the edge of the chaise to the full seat. Huffing, she crossed her arms stubbornly. She would not–could not–date Blaise. It would utterly ruin her reputation of being independent of her family. Her stupid, aloof, Muggle-hating family that cursed her, spat upon her, beat her…

A fresh bough of tears threatened to set in. She refused to let them spill. Deep down, she didn't really think her family was stupid. She openly loved her mother and had a reluctant sibling bond with Draco, who also denied any family ties with Gryffindorks. She even had a bit of respect for her father. No, she did not approve of his attitude or behaviors toward others, but she admired his self-confidence and strength.

_Maybe for once I should do what he says_, she thought.

_No_, a new, sterner voice that sounded a lot like her own.

_But I'm sick of getting hurt. I'm sick of being thrown away, being hated by every member of my family._

_But you hate them._

_Or do I?_

o.O

Meanwhile, Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron had been ushered into the hospital wing, being lectured by McGonnagall the entire way. When they were finally inside, McGonnagall excused herself saying she had to attend to the first years. With a final melting glare, she departed. Snape, however, lead Draco and Blaise to the back of the room, pushing past Harry and Ron.

"What was all this about?" the greasy professor questioned.

"I don't know, Professor," Draco said, in a deliberately loud voice. "Blaise was simply saying goodbye to his girlfriend and when he turned around, Weasley attacked him."

"Aquila is not his girlfriend!" Ron yelled hotly.

"Ah, do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Snape drawled.

"God, no!" Ron squawked. "She's my friend."

"Thank God," Draco sneered. "At least Aquila isn't too far gone that she'd bang a blood traitor." Rushed forward to attack Draco, but Harry managed to catch him before the fist connected with Draco's pleased face. "Anyway, I was simply trying to break it all up, but then Pot-head here jumps me…"

"It was nothing like that!" It was Harry's turn to yell.

"…and I've seen how Potty and her talk," Draco continued undaunted, "perhaps he's the one who is jealous."

"I am not!" Harry exploded. "Professor, Draco jumped into the fight. He wasn't trying to stop it. Besides, this whole fight is Blaise's fault. He had no right to kiss Aquila."

"So, what I get from all of this," Snape drawled, "is that Blaise was speaking to Aquila, his girlfriend…"

"They aren't dating!"

"…and he happened to kiss her, which apparently it's now a crime to kiss your girlfriend…"

"She's not his girlfriend!"

"Not yet," Blaise growled suddenly. He had a smirk playing on his lips. "Our betrothal isn't quite finalized yet, so…"

"What?" both Ron and Harry squawked.

"Oh, did she forget to tell you?" Blaise said in a feigned shocked voice. "She's been promised to me. Has been for a while actually. She only got the news today and I suppose she wanted to tell the people who actually mattered, not filthy Mudblood lovers like yourselves."

Both Ron and Harry made to attack the Slytherin boys, but Snape stopped then.

"Detention, both of you," he stated, "for an unprovoked attack on a student for kissing his promised wife."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"As I understand, he was trying to stop the whole thing, so…"

"But he wasn't!" Ron exclaimed. "We told you so!"

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you have been in trouble since your first year. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini's records, however, are relatively clean. It is their word against yours and, given the facts, I have more reason to believe them over you," Snape said. Ron and Harry opened their mouths to protest, but Snape continued. "Now, if you wish to continue this pointless argument, please do. I have many possible detention tasks you are welcome to." Harry and Ron closed their mouths. "I thought so." With that, robes billowing behind him, he strode out of the room.

"Mrs. Aquila Zabini," Blaise sneered softly. "Has a nice ring, don't you think?" Ron jumped toward him, but Harry caught the back of his robes.

"Nice bluff, Zabini," he said scathingly.

"What bluff?" the black boy asked, sarcastically naïve, "Everything I said to Snape was completely true. Aquila is going to marry me the moment we graduate."

"No she won't," Ron stated. "She'll turn you down."

"She has no say in the matter. It's an old custom in pureblood families, which means neither of you would know anything about it," Blaise sneered. Ron took a step toward him, but Harry still had an iron grip on his back; he himself was trying with every fiber of his being not to lash out. "Besides, even if she could do something, she wouldn't."

"How do you know?" Harry said softly.

"Don't you know?" Blaise whispered, leaning toward the Gryffindors, "she's in love with me."

Harry couldn't take it any more. He let go of Ron and punched Blaise in his sneering face. Blaise returned the favor and tackled him to the ground. Draco meant to join but Ron, in turn, pulled him away and punched him in the stomach. Wheezing, Draco dragged Ron down to the ground with him, the redhead laying into him the entire fall.

"Boys!" Madam Pomfrey's voice called faintly. Suddenly, for a second time that afternoon, Harry felt himself be pulled apart. His nose was dripping wet, probably with blood, and Ron was nursing a bruised fist. Draco was still doubled up, his perfect white blond hair mussed. Blaise sported a blooming black eye and had a cut above his eyebrow and on his jaw. "This is a clinic, not an all-out brawling bar! You two," she gestured to Harry and Ron, "go over there and you two stay here. I'll be with you in a mo." She ushered Harry and Ron, who threw dirty looks at Draco and Blaise the entire way. The latter two sat down a cot that was in the far back in a shadowed corner.

"So she's in love with you, is she?" Draco asked in a whispered voice.

"Isn't she?" Blaise asked.

"That's what I'm asking you. She told me that she used to before Hogwarts. What'd she tell you?"

"Not much," Blaise muttered darkly. "Actually, she looked like she was about to cry."

"She's been doing a lot of that lately. Probably PMS-y," Draco concluded.

"How'd she react to the whole betrothal thing?" Blaise asked.

"Theatrically," Draco dragged the word out indefinitely. "And she was apparently obsessed with the word 'fuck'."

"A wish for things to come?" Blaise said.

"Probably simple cursing, but who knows about Aquila. Maybe she'll come around. And if she doesn't, you still get to marry her and bang her as often as you like," Draco said casually.

"True," Blaise said. "And it's not like there's anyone our age she can pick from, look-wise, to change her betrothal to. Besides me, the only other handsome guy would be you and I think incest would be frowned upon."

"Not to mention be utterly disgusting," Draco added. "It all comes down to her. Either she sucks it up and marries you without complaint or she resists, gets flailed within an inch of her life probably, and has to marry you anyway. Something tells me if she has half the brain she claims to have, she'll go with the first option."

o.O

Back in the Great Hall, everyone was already well into the feast when the boys walked and retired to their respectful tables. Both Harry and Ron winced as Pansy's squealed over Draco and Blaise as they sat down across from Hermione, who looked up from the book she was reading.

"There you are," she said. "Where's Quil?"

"We thought she was with you," Harry said, loading up his plate.

"Well, she hasn't been down here," Hermione said. "Nor up in the Tower. I checked before the feast."

"She's probably snogging Zabini's boxers somewhere," Ron said bitterly, spraying food over the table.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They're apparently madly in love and are going to be married after graduation," Ron explained.

"That can't be right. She would have told us!" Hermione said.

"Apparently, she only found out today. That's probably what Draco had to tell her," Harry explained. "I still think the whole marriage thing is a bluff."

"You're probably right. To wait this long to tell Aquila she's being married is outrageous. But then again, her father probably knew she'd lash out against it so maybe he was waiting for her to date Blaise on her own first."

"Hey," a quiet voice said. Harry looked up to see Aquila. Her arms were crossed self-consciously and her eyes were red like she had been crying. "I guess you lot know. Can I sit or do hate me too much?"

"Go ahead," Hermione said. Aquila obliged, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap, looking down at her empty gold plate. "What's going on?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Father wants me to date Blaise," Aquila said quietly.

"So we've heard. Can't you tell him no?" Ron complained.

"Probably, but it wouldn't do any good," Aquila said. "I have to marry him too."

"So it is true, then," Harry said quietly. Aquila nodded. "And you have no say in the matter?" Aquila shook her head.

"Even if I did resist, I would still have to marry him. This whole betrothal thing started when witches and wizards started marrying Muggles. The ones who were adamant about keeping their families purely wizard created a spell to bind their magical children together, even if they loved someone else. No doubt my father will cast that spell on Blaise and me soon. That is, if he hasn't already," Aquila said in a monotonous voice. She sounded defeated, like she had given up hope.

"This is so unlike you, 'Quil!" Hermione exclaimed. "The Aquila I know would fight this tooth and nail."

"'Mione, I've gone over and over this a million times. That's why I didn't come straight down to the feast, I was thinking. If I say I'm against this, my father will just cast the spell. If I fight him, he'll beat me then cast the spell. If I just pretend I like Blaise and date him, I can marry him without being cursed and…I don't know, Blaise isn't that bad. He's always been nice to me. Maybe being married to him won't be so bad," Aquila concluded.

"I can't believe you!" Ron yelled, standing.

"Ron," Hermione pleaded.

"No! You're going to date someone who hates your friends! You're going to do something that goes against everything you believe in! I can't believe your family's stupid thinking finally got to you. I always thought you knew better than that!" he stalked out.

"Ron!" Hermione called.

"He's right, 'Mione," Aquila said tiredly. She put her head down in her arms, shaking slightly. Hermione looked from the doors to the crying Aquila, not knowing who to run after to console. Harry, however, looked at Aquila's frame with pity and disappointment. _Apparently family ties are stronger than I thought_, he thought. He could never tell Aquila about the prophecy.

o.O

A/N: dun, dun, dun! The disownment begins. Next chappie's looking almost as good as this one. And a TON longer. Woo-hoo! So give me tons of reviews to keep me going please!


	4. Confrontation

A/N: super long chappie! covers a lot! have fun

and I'm sorry it took so long see my profile for my rant and excuses

Shout out (note: not plural) at the end.

Disclaimer: I own...Aquila. The alpha and omega. The first and last. The end. No questions asked.

Ch. 4: Confrontation

The rest of the feast was horrendous. Ron had finally turned back up, but refused to speak to Aquila. Harry himself seemed reluctant to really converse with her, spending most of the meal sitting in silence. Only Hermione tried to carry on as normal, but she talked quietly, paying excruciating attention not to mention taboo subjects.

Finally, it was over. Ron excused himself quickly, mumbling that he had to help the first years. Hermione, with a pitying look to Aquila, followed. Harry and Aquila sat in a foreboding silence. Harry watched the crowd disperse absently, not sure whether she should instigate their exit, when he heard a faint clearing of a throat.

He looked over to see Blaise, who was standing behind Aquila. She turned with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," he heard Aquila murmur. He noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, making them twinkle like they usually did when she was genuinely happy. Blaise must have noticed this.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," she said sweetly; Harry could literally see her straighten and look Blaise in the eye, something she hadn't done since she entered the castle, trying to sell the lie she was telling her forced boyfriend.

Blaise smiled; he had been fooled. "I'm glad. I would hate to see you upset. Especially on the day you found out about our proposed marriage."

"Why would she be happy about that?" Harry asked scathingly. Both Aquila and Blaise fired him a simultaneous look, Blaise's furious, Aquila's pleading.

"Shut it, Potter," Blaise spat. "Didn't your dead mother teach you not to eavesdrop on the conversations of your betters?"

"Blaise," Aquila moaned. The aforementioned seemed pleased with how she said his name for his familiar smirk reappeared as he turned back to the girl.

"Sorry, darling," he apologized. Taking her hand, he pulled her up. "May I walk you to your dorm?"

"Thank you," Aquila said, subdued. He led her out, his arm snaked along her waist. Harry watched them go, wishing he could curse that damned arm off. He gave them a good five minute head start before he got up himself and wondered out, not sure if his feet were pointed toward the Gryffindor common room or elsewhere.

o.O

"Now that we're away from that retarded Pot-head, we can talk freely," Blaise was saying.

"Blaise, please," Aquila moaned again.

"I like it when you say my name like that," his voice husky, stopping in his tracks and pulling her in front of him. She fell into his chest and looked up into his smirking face. She could feel his hardened member against her thigh. She swallowed nervously.

_I'll be sure never to say his name again_, she made a mental note. Out loud, she whispered, "He's my friend." Blaise let her go but caught her hand before she wandered too far.

"Well, I don't like him and he's not your boyfriend. I am," he said proudly. Aquila smiled in spite of herself at his smugness. "So how do you feel about this whole betrothal thing?"

Aquila hesitated. She got no hints from Blaise as to how she should answer. "Honestly, I still haven't grasped the fact. It just seems so surreal right now," she managed.

"I understand. I can't believe I get to marry the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts," he grinned down at her. "I suppose the feeling's mutual for you."

"Except you're not a girl," Aquila smiled hesitantly. Blaise laughed and tapped the tip of her nose.

"Very true," Blaise accented. "And I'm sure you'll get to verify how much of a man soon, if you know what I mean." Aquila fancied he looked at her hungrily with this comment. Something inside her squirmed involuntarily and all she wanted to do was get away from him.

"This is my stop," Aquila rushed. Thankfully, they were indeed in front of the Fat Lady. Blaise looked disappointed as he leaned in for a kiss. Aquila braced herself as he lightly brushed her lips with his own, breaking apart as quickly as she could. "Er…I'm tired," she explained to his confused face.

"Understandable," Blaise said. He kissed her on the tip of the nose and hugged her instead. Aquila winced as she once again felt him erect against her. Blaise broke away after a bit and smiled. "One last thing." He took her emerald ring from her right hand and placed it on her left ring finger. "I want everyone to know you're taken. I'll get you a proper ring later. For now, keep this on that finger," he commanded. He turned with one more lingering look and retreated.

"What was all that?" the Fat Lady finally spoke. Aquila jumped. "Isn't he a Slytherin?"

"Yeah," Aquila sighed. "I'm dating him."

"No joke," she whistled. "Gryffindor with Slytherin. That's a first. Then again, I always did think you were odd."

"Thanks," Aquila said, unsure. "Look, you and I both know I'm a Gryffindor. Could you let me in? The prefects are mad at me for dating him and didn't tell me the password."

"I can't do that," the Fat Lady said.

"Why?" Aquila pleaded.

"How do I know you won't go blurting the password to your Slytherin boyfriend?" she asked nastily.

"For Merlin's sake, Blaise is not that bad!" she burst. Suddenly, the portrait swung open and Ron's red face showed itself with Hermione's bushy hair and worried face peeping out from behind.

"Ron, I don't care what you have to say about me or Blaise or me becoming my father or whatever the hell is making your face so red. Right now, I just want you to move so I can go upstairs," Aquila said tiredly. Ron stood there, taken aback, the color receding slightly. Finally, Hermione pulled him away and Aquila stepped in.

"Thank you," she murmured. She made straight for the girls' staircase and ascended it. Thankfully, her dorm room was empty as she flopped on her usual bed in the far corner from the window and door. She curled up in a ball and wondered what the hell she was getting into.

o.O

"Where's 'Quil?" Harry asked the second he had entered the common room and found Ron and Hermione trying, once again, to play wizard chess.

"She went straight upstairs," Ron sneered. His knight captured Hermione's bishop and beat it into submission a little harder than necessary. Ron watched it absently. "Good riddance, eh? Why is she dating that Zabini scum anyway? You're so much better for her!"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. She looked at Harry quickly before speaking to him. "Why are you looking for her?"

Harry shrugged. "No reason. Blaise kinda dragged her off from me and I was wondering if…"

"She got back without being raped?" Ron said sharply.

"Ron!" Hermione said again. "She looked fine, just a little irked."

"A little!" Ron said indignantly. "She bloody well near bit my head off!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing! I was about to go get you for a game when 'Quila opened the portrait and just went off on me!" Ron said hotly.

"Did either of you notice that her ring was on her left hand?" Hermione said quietly.

"What ring?" Ron grumbled.

"You know, that emerald one that is usually on her right ring finger? It jumped to her left ring finger," Hermione said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Ron asked. "Maybe she felt like wearing it on the other hand."

"Wearing a ring on your left ring finger means you're married, Ron," Hermione informed gently. Ron looked at her in a stupor.

"Right," he fumed, getting up. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"You can't!" Hermione said, looking frightened.

"And why not?" Ron shouted.

"Because boys can't go up the girls' case!"

Ron stopped, his foot hovering over the first step. He lowered it to the ground and sauntered back over to the chess game. "Rook to B3," he said bitterly. The said piece beat down another one of Hermione's pieces. "The second she comes down, then, I'm letting her have it."

"Don't you think she's going through enough?" Hermione said. "I mean, it sounds like she really doesn't want to date him."

"So? Lucius has made Aquila do things before. Why is she giving in now?" Harry said dully.

"From what she said at dinner, she feels like she has no choice this time. Did you hear the bit about him beating her?"

"No," Harry and Ron said quietly.

"I did," Hermione said. "I've suspected it for a while. You remember that bruise she had in Diagon Alley?" The boys nodded.

"She said she fell or something," Ron said.

"I confronted her when you lot when to see Fred and George. She changed her story, but I think she was hiding the truth still." Hermione's voice went low. "Lucius abuses her."

The boys were silent. Ron gave a long, low whistle.

"D'you think we should tell someone?" he asked subdued.

"But who?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Hermione said quickly. "I'm sure he could think of something. She could stay with one of us or at Hogwarts instead of going home."

"Lucius could still hunt her down at Hogwarts. He's a governor," Harry pointed out.

"There's got to be some kind of restraining curse. Dumbledore will know about it," Hermione waved her hand. "I think we should go talk to him tomorrow." The boys nodded silently. "Oh, and I wouldn't mention any of this to Aquila. She obviously didn't want us to know and she'll probably be angry we're stepping in."

"You mean more angry than she is currently?" Ron scathed. "Checkmate."

"So should we do it?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Might as well. Blaise is going to alienate her from us anyway," Ron said bitterly.

"I hate to say it, but Ron's right," Harry agreed.

"The least we can do is see if we can stop Lucius from hurting her any more. Who knows how long this has been going on," Hermione whispered. "Tomorrow, we'll all go see Dumbledore. Oh, and no mentioning this to Aquila."

"Obviously," Ron nodded. "She should start hating us after we call out her father, not because we threatened to."

o.O

As it was, Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Aquila anymore that night; by the time Hermione had made it upstairs, the Malfoy girl had fallen asleep. The next morning, Aquila's want for conversation didn't change much. As per usual, it fell to Hermione to wake her up.

"Quil?"

"Mmm," Aquila groaned as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hon, you gotta get up."

"I don't wanna."

"Quil, classes start in an hour," Hermione begged, tugging on the blankets.

"Fine," Aquila beat back her covers, rolled onto her back and scrubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You alright?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm fine. Just…bloody…fine," Aquila muttered, sitting up and dragging a hairbrush through her hair. She gathered up her robes and toiletries and padded into the bathroom irritably. Hermione wasn't sure if this attitude was from last night or Aquila's usual hate of mornings. She decided to wait for Aquila and walk to breakfast with her. Maybe Aquila would loosen up once she had some food in her.

Finally, Aquila emerged, fully dressed and ready. "Shall we?" Hermione said in a false bright voice. Aquila looked at her.

"You're still talking to me?" Aquila asked, bitterly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Hermione laughed nervously. Aquila gave her a reproachful look, gathered up her bookbag, and walked out of the dorm.

"Wait up!" Hermione called after, grabbing her things and running after.

o.O

"Wish Hermione would hurry up. I'm starving."

Harry looked at his watch; he had finally remembered to get it fixed. Ron had been bemoaning his malnutrition for twenty minutes. "Why don't we go on down to the Great Hall? It's not like Hermione won't know where we are."

"Because I want to walk with her," Ron retorted. "However, if she doesn't hurry up…"

"Wait up!" Harry heard Hermione call. He turned to see her running down the stairs after Aquila.

"We're not going anywhere…oh," Ron said, turning as well. He had thought Hermione was talking to him and Harry but, upon seeing Aquila, his tone changed dramatically.

Aquila halted at the foot of the stairs and waited for Hermione to pull up beside her. Then she started off again for the portrait hole, brushing past Harry and Ron without so much as a word of greeting.

"Aren't you going to walk with us?" Hermione asked the retreating brunette. Aquila paused and turned.

"He doesn't want me to," Aquila snapped half-heartedly, nodding to Ron.

"Course he does. Don't you, Ron?" Hermione prompted him, elbowing him in the side.

"Ow – I mean, sure, I want you to walk with us," Ron said, clutching his side. Aquila looked at him doubtfully.

"Please," Harry added. Aquila shifted her gaze to him and seemed to change her mind.

"Alright," Aquila sighed.

"Great," Hermione plastered a grin on her face. She flashed a fleeting 'be nice' look at Ron before climbing out of the portrait. Ron followed, then Harry, and Aquila.

"So your friends don't hate you," the Fat Lady said from behind them.

"Shut it," Hermione commanded. Aquila feigned deafness and kept walking toward the Great Hall. "Hey," Hermione ran up to Aquila and tapped her on the shoulder, "don't let her get to you. After all, what does she know? She's just a painting."

"Right," Harry said, falling in step beside Aquila. Aquila's face contorted into a fleeting smile before dissipating into its emotionless façade that Harry noticed was showing up more and more.

Aquila was silent for most of the rest of the trek. The three tried to engage her in conversation; Hermione even when as far as to bring up Quidditch, but to no avail. Nothing seemed to spark Aquila into being her usual animated self. Ron even almost tried to pick a fight with Aquila, seeing if pissing her off would jump her back to normal. Aquila either stayed silent or agreed with whatever Ron accused or insulted her about. Giving up, the four Gryffindors fell silent until they reached the Entrance Hall.

"There you are, darling," Blaise's deep voice rang out over the vicinity of the entrance. Aquila looked up and smiled; again, Harry noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Blaise strode up and kissed her soundly on the lips, Aquila obliging this time. Harry heard Ron move behind him then Hermione whisper, "No, Ron."

Blaise broke apart, smiling down at her. "You seem better," he said.

"Much," Aquila said.

"And how are you feeling about our betrothal?"

Aquila smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm ecstatic. Father couldn't have chosen a worthier husband for me."

"Wonderful," Blaise growled slightly. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I just got up."

"Then will you do me the honor of eating with us?" Blaise asked, bowing slightly.

"Erm…at the Slytherin table?" Aquila asked, looking worried. She glanced quickly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, not sure what to do.

"Sorry, she's eating with us," Harry stepped up, linking his arm with Aquila's and looking Blaise in the eye.

"Harry," Aquila and Hermione warned him simultaneously.

"Let go of my fiancé, Potter," Blaise spat at Harry, "and I think we should let Aquila decide on her own. How about it, darling?" Blaise's tone became pleasurable again.

"Well, I have to get my schedule…" Aquila said, rubbing her neck nervously.

"One of the Gryffindors can pick that up for you, no doubt," Blaise waved her excuse away.

"Well, then…I suppose I shall eat with you…" Aquila started.

"Excellent," Blaise said. He took her hand and half-dragged her into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. Aquila could feel the eyes on her as she sat down beside Blaise and across from Draco and Pansy.

"Eurgh, what's she doing here?" Pansy scowled at Aquila.

"Shut it, she's my girlfriend, Parkinson," Blaise growled as he piled food on a plate and set in front of Aquila.

"You're dating Gryffindor trash, Zabini?" Pansy howled.

"She's a Malfoy first," Draco butted in. "She can't help that Dumbledore's stupid Sorting Hat malfunctioned."

"And I might be from Gryffindor, but at least I'm not the Slytherin slut," Aquila fired back. Pansy shut up quickly, glaring at Aquila. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly before Draco commanded them to hush. Pansy turned to Blaise, her tone quaint

"It's just I always saw you dating someone…different than Aquila," she sneered at Aquila, who rolled her eyes bored.

"Well, I've liked her for a while now," Blaise squeezed Aquila's hand affectionately; Aquila smiled in what she hoped was full of love, "and now that our parents have arraigned for us to marry…"

"Oh, _she's_ the anonymous wife to be," Pansy looked slightly disappointed. "I suppose congratulations are in order…"

On command, well-wishings erupted up and down the tableside. "Thank you," Aquila said bashfully. "You know, Draco, you made it sound like Father wanted to find mates for both of us."

Draco blanched slightly. "I did?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Which brings up the question 'who's the lucky girl for you?'"

A squeal erupted out of Pansy as she gripped Draco's arm in a fit of passion. "You're looking at her!" Pansy said ecstatically. Draco looked slightly constipated as he held back a look of disgust.

Aquila sniggered behind her hand, looking away from her brother and his fiancé. Blaise leaned over and whispered, "You understand how narrowly I escaped marrying that." Aquila nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked. Aquila nodded. "You're not choking?" Aquila shook her head and, composing herself, sat up and smiled.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Looks like we're going to be sisters!" Pansy squealed again. Aquila heard Blaise groan from beside her.

"Seems that way," Aquila said before leaning over to Blaise. "Thought you had escaped her, eh?" she whispered to him.

"Guess I'll never escape her," Blaise whispered back. Aquila felt his hand graze her thigh. "At least I won't have to deal with her alone."

Aquila grabbed his hand that was slowly inching closer to her torso and kissed him quickly. She felt him smile and let him deepen the kiss. _At least he's good at this_, Aquila thought.

o.O

"God, they're kissing again."

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Ron scowling at a kissing Aquila and Blaise. Something in Harry's stomach twisted, making the food in his mouth very unappetizing. He spat it out into a napkin and magicked it away with a tap of his wand.

"Ron, stop staring and eat your breakfast," Hermione sighed, tucking away an omelet.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Ron exclaimed, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Well, you seem to be having no trouble," Hermione smiled at him. Ron looked down at the crispy bread in his hand and, debating, took another bite.

"Still," he said, spraying crumbs every which way, "someone should put a stop to that. Snogging at breakfast. Honestly."

"We can't interfere with what Aquila does with her boyfriend," Hermione said wisely.

"He's not her bloody boyfriend!" Ron burst. "Harry's supposed to…"

"RON!" Hermione snapped.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked, looking away from the Slytherin table.

"Nothing," Ron and Hermione said innocently.

"Schedules," McGonnagall said, walking up to the three. "Hermione Granger. A full schedule. Very good," Hermione grabbed the parchment from the professor eagerly, "Harry Potter. I spoke with Professor Snape and he has agreed to let you carry on with Potions tentatively. Don't give him reason to kick you out or you will have to switch career choices," she handed him his course selections, "Ron Weasley… speaking of careers, have you yet decided on what you want to do?" she asked the redhead sternly.

"Not really," Ron said softly, holding out a hand for his schedule. McGonnagall frowned and handed him the parchment.

"See that you do," she commanded. "Onward…Aquila Malfoy. Another full load, mostly Curse Breaker classes…hold on," McGonnagall frowned. "Where's Malfoy? Granger?"

"She's at the Slytherin table, Professor," Hermione said absently. "I'll give her her schedule for you."

"I can do no such thing. Each student must only get his or her own schedule. Kindly direct me in her direction."

o.O

Meanwhile, back at the Slytherin table, Snape was handing out his houses' class sheet.

"Crabbe, are you still trying for an O.W.L. in Potions?" Snape sneered down at the sheet.

"Yes, professor," Crabbe grunted. "My mother wants."

"I would advise against it," Snape sneered, "but, then again, I have no say in your class choices. The same goes for you, Goyle," he said, letting their two schedules flutter out on his grip. He took another step forward and shuffled through his stack of parchment.

"Miss Parkinson…very light schedule. Out of curiosity, what are you planning to do after Hogwarts?"

"Stay in the Malfoy manor and run my husband's household," Pansy said proudly, still holding Draco's arm for dear life.

"To each his own, I suppose," Snape muttered, before moving on. "And the future spouse to Miss Parkinson, Mister Malfoy." Snape glanced down and smiled at Draco. "I look forward to seeing you in Potions. You as well, Zabini." He handed the boys their respective parchment. He did a double take and his black eyes landed on Aquila.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he smirked. "Mrs. Zabini. Well, not yet, anyway."

"Right, professor," Blaise piped in, squeezing Aquila's hand.

"And what brings you to the Slytherin table?" Snape asked. "I thought you would be dining with Potter and them."

"I asked her," Blaise said.

"Ah, Potter is not too happy about this…arraignment if memory serves me correctly. I supposed he didn't put up much of a fight. At least, not enough to make you want to eat with him."

"Yes, professor," Aquila spoke up, her jaw set.

"Well, even if you are promised to Blaise, you aren't part of my house. Therefore, I don't have your schedule. Professor McGonnagall?" Snape called across the hall. The noise lessened drastically as McGonnagall raised her head.

"Yes, Severus?" McGonnagall responded curtly.

"I have Aquila Malfoy at my table. Would you happen to have her schedule?"

"Right here," McGonnagall strode over and handed him Aquila's schedule.

"Thank you, Minerva. Any other time, I would have asked for Aquila to leave, but giving the circumstances…I suppose you've heard?"

"No, I haven't."

"She and Zabini are engaged. Just last night, if the rumors are true."

Buzzing cropped up along every student table in the Hall. Aquila closed her eyes and hid her face from the stares. "Well, then," McGonnagall looked taken aback. She gave Aquila a fleeting look of confusion before congratulating her. "Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to the rest of my house."

o.O

"Poor Aquila," Hermione had her mouth covered in shock.

"That git," Ron said poisonously. "That bloody git. What right does Snape have announcing that to the entire school. Tactless, that is."

"What do you know about tact?" Harry said.

"That's beside the point, mate," Ron said. He gave Aquila one last look before bending over his plate again. "So, we're still on for talking to Dumbledore?"

"But we don't know the password to his office," Harry reminded.

"That's why I think it'll be best to wait after Transfiguration and ask McGonnagall for it. She's closest to Dumbledore in rank and we all have Transfiguration before lunch. We'll just stay behind and say we need to speak with him immediately."

"How do we know he isn't gone? Because it seems whenever we really need him, he's away from some odd reason," Ron said.

"Because he's sitting right there," Hermione pointed up to the staff table. Sure enough, the headmaster was tucking away his second bowl of porridge and talking animatedly with little Professor Flitwick.

"Right," Ron said, swallowing and picking up his schedule, "what's first? Ah! Free period! Score!"

"Potions," Harry muttered darkly. "Damn. Might as well get the worst over with, eh?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

o.O

Hermione was wrong.

Harry and her left the table and, bidding Ron a goodbye, headed down the familiar path to the Potions dungeon without Aquila. However, once they turned the final classroom, the heads of Draco, Blaise, and Aquila became painfully visible.

"Well, well, Saint Potter is deciding to sneak into O.W.L. Potions with his Mudblood girlfriend," Draco sneered, turning to face the two approaching Gryffindors. "Perhaps this class isn't going to be as pleasant – OW!"

Aquila's arm had swung out and punched Draco hard in the arm. "Shut it," she seethed.

"Why do you insist on sticking up for halfbreeds, Quil?" Draco rubbed his sore arm. "You're above them."

"I stick up for them because it's bigoted idiots like yourself that call them Mudbloods! Hermione's gotten better marks than all of us combined since first year. The day you can beat her grades is the day I won't punch you for calling names," Aquila retorted.

Draco was about to retaliate when Snape opened the dungeon door. "Enter," he said in a low hiss. He glared at them all as they passed by him, a sneering look of distaste blessed Harry and Hermione in particular, and shut the door with a loud slam.

There were twelve students in the N.E.W.T class: Draco, Blaise, Nott, Aquila, four Ravenclaws who Harry only knew in passing, Harry, Hermione and Ernie Macmillan. There were three available tables. Immediately, the Ravenclaws claimed one table. The Slytherins took another and Blaise offered a chair to Aquila. She looked hesitantly at Harry, Hermione, and Ernie.

"Thanks for…back there," Hermione said carefully.

"No problem," Aquila nodded.

"Sit with us?" she offered.

"Er…" Aquila looked over her shoulder; Draco was calling her name. "I should probably…sit with Blaise…" she trailed off.

Hermione nodded. "C'mon Hermione," Harry said, a slight bitterness in his tone. Aquila noticed it and looked at him sadly.

"Harry, I don't mean for it to be this way," she sighed.

"If you're going to marry a Slytherin, this is the way it's going to be," Harry said before he could stop himself." Automatically, he wanted to take it back; Aquila looked like she either wanted to cry or punch him like she had her brother. Instead, she straightened and turned to the Slytherins. Sitting down with more force than necessary, she didn't look back for the entire class.

"Now that we have finally decided where to sit, perhaps we can start class," Snape's oily voice drawled from the front of the room. "Most of you deserve to be here. To those of you who managed to…slip through," Snape sneered at Harry, "be warned that this class will be much more advanced than your previous Potions classes. There is neither room nor time for mistakes or mediocrity. And I will not hesitate to ask you to leave if any work, ah…come up short of expectations." He let that sink before pointing his wand to the blackboard. It triplicated and filled itself with miniscule writing. "Your notes on the Draught of Living Death. Copy them and I expect an example by the end of class. Directions are on page 811 of your textbooks."

There was a frantic rush for parchment and quills. Harry was still looked murderously at Snape until Hermione bumped him as she scribbled madly.

"Get a move on," she hissed, looking worried. "You heard McGonnagall, Snape will be looking for any chance to kick you out of his class!"

So, with another venomous look at Snape, he bent over his work, determined to prove himself. That, and he had no idea what else he could do beside be an Auror. People would expect it of him, the chosen one to kill Voldemort.

Something clicked in his mind. He still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. Part of him was itching to tell Hermione right now, but another, larger part told him to wait. And a very small part wanted still wanted to tell Aquila. _That can't happen_, the annoying voice in the back of the head said. _She's betrayed you. She's ditched you. What makes you think she won't run and tell her precious fiancé that Voldemort either has to kill you or you will kill him?_ Harry clutched his head, trying to shut the voice up.

"Faking a mental breakdown won't get you out of the work," Snape sneered, "although, given your past work, I can see why you might resort to that."

The Slytherin table tittered at that. Aquila turned her head, not enough to look Harry in the eyes, but enough for him to see that Aquila wasn't laughing. Of course, she also didn't stop Blaise and Draco from mimicking him. Harry clenched his jaw.

"I'm fine, Professor," he said, trying to make his voice sound like he was.

o.O

Aquila glanced out of the corner of her eye at Harry as the boy grabbed his head as if in pain. She restrained herself from killing Blaise and Draco as they pretended to faint. Punching her brother could be written off as sibling problem; punching her future husband in class with a teacher present would result in unwanted questioning and punishment. Instead, she walked up to the Potions cabinet and gathered up the ingredients needed for the potion. When she returned to her table, Draco and Blaise had been lazily reprimanded, though no points were taken, and the two has fallen into quiet conversation.

"So what's up with Potter, do you think?" Blaise asked, turning his parchment over and continuing to write.

"Probably tried to revive his Golden Boy status by pretending that his scar hurts again," Draco muttered. "Quil, give me your notes." Draco snatched her filled parchment and tapped it twice with his wand, then touched his own parchment. Handwriting poured over the paper's surface. "Thanks."

"Oi, do mine!" Blaise said, pushing his notes over. Draco did his copying routine again and Blaise grinned. "Thanks mate. Get my ingredients?"

"Quil, go get them," Draco said absently.

"I've got my own potion to worry about, thank you very much," Aquila snapped, her potion already turning clear like the fourth step described.

"Aquila," Draco said threateningly. "Your husband wants something. When your husband wants something, you drop everything and get it. Got it?" Aquila flared her nostrils and, without looking, pointed her wand at the cabinet, muttered a curse and directed the flying ingredients to the boys. "Now was that so hard?" Aquila didn't trust herself, so she stayed silent and turned her full attention to her cauldron. If this was how the rest of her life was going to be, mindlessly following Blaise's orders, she wasn't sure if she was as happy about this arrangement as she thought she would be.

o.O

The rest of the morning was a lot like Potions: Aquila sat with Blaise in every class they shared. The exception was Arithmancy, which only Hermione and Aquila had. Hermione walked behind Aquila, who was being escorted to class by Blaise, staying just within listening distance. From the sound of it, Blaise was desperately trying to get Aquila to skip.

"Blaise, it's my first N.E.W.T. Arithmancy class. I can't ditch it for you."

"It's not like you're ever going to use it once you graduate," Blaise was insisting.

"I might if I become a Curse Breaker."

"Since when have you wanted to be a Curse Breaker? I thought you wanted to write for the Prophet."

Aquila shrugged. "I was talking to Bill Weasley and the career sounded interesting. It had a lot of travel and I like travel."

Blaise took Aquila's chin in his large palm. "We'll travel," he assured her. "We'll travel tons. The second we're married, we'll honeymoon wherever you want. I know how much you like Italy."

"I do," Aquila murmured. Sighing, she looked into Blaise's eyes. "I can't miss this class, darling."

A shadow fleeted over Blaise's eyes; for a second, Hermione was sure he would hit or yell or curse her, but instead he said in a soft voice, "Fine. I'll let you go this time. Give me a kiss."

Aquila obeyed and waved goodbye as Blaise retreated down the hallway. She finally noticed Hermione and Aquila stopped waving and went into the classroom quickly. Hermione trotted after and sat at her customary table beside the window.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked Aquila.

"Nothing," Aquila said, not bothering to shift her gaze from the window.

"Quil, is Blaise…hurting you?"

That got Aquila's attention. She looked livid. "What goes on between me and my boyfriend is between me and my boyfriend. If I want to discuss anything about it, I will come to you, not the other way around, got it?" she seethed.

"Of course," Hermione said quickly. The girls fell quiet as the professor started class. It was mostly note-taking; while writing and listening, Hermoine would look over periodically at Aquila. Aquila didn't seem as preoccupied with what the teacher was saying. She kept her gaze out the window for most of class, only moving to write a tidbit of information down or look at the professor.

The bell rang and Aquila jumped at the sudden sound. She gathered up her things and walked out of the class. Blaise was there with a greeting and a kiss. She looked over her shoulder at Hermione one last time before walking off with her boyfriend.

o.O

"So she just snapped at you?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed.

They were in Transfiguration and it was near the end of the lesson. Aquila was still avoiding them and sat with Blaise and Draco. Harry looked at her and spoke up.

"I thought she'd at least be somewhat civil toward you," he said. "What'd you say to her?"

"Well," Hermione shifted nervously, "she and Blaise had had a mild row before class and he said, 'I won't make you…this time," and…I might have accused Blaise of abuse."

Ron threw up his hands. "Great. Now both Aquila's husband and her father will be suspected for abuse. Good job, Hermione."

"I panicked!" Hermione squeaked. "I'd like to know what you would have done in that situation, Ron!"

"Well, for one thing…"

"Let's just let this go for now," Harry interrupted before his friends could get into a proper fight. "I have something I need to tell you."

And so, he proceeded to tell them, in a very low voice, about the prophecy. Hermione and Ron took it better than he expected. Of course, that might have been because they were in class and any shouts or tears would bring about unwanted questioning.

"So you have to kill or be killed basically," Ron said in a hollow voice.

"Basically," Harry said.

Hermione was white and her eyes were with fear and watering. "Oh, Harry," she said tearfully.

"It's not that bad, Hermione. Well, I suppose with the possibility of dying it is, but I'm not too worried about it. Dumbledore will probably be doing all he can do and so will the Order and…"

"And us," Ron interrupted him. "Don't forget we'll help you kill Voldemort." Hermione nodded. "But what about Aquila?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Harry sighed. "I don't know about her any more. If she weren't with Blaise and still talking to us, I'd tell her in an instant. But now…"

"That she's apparently switched loyalties to her father's side? I'd be hesitant too," Ron said scathingly.

"Let's go to Transfiguration. The quicker we get there, the quicker it'll be over and we can see Dumbledore," Hermione said rationally. Silently, the three headed toward the classroom. Inside, they took their customary three seats toward the middle of the room. Ordinarily, Aquila would join them, but she was already seated with Blaise by the window on the left side of the room. Harry caught her glance; she looked like she had lost something before she broke the gaze and looked out the window.

The class went by painfully slow. All Harry could think about was the bell ringing and he going to see the headmaster. Every so often, his gaze would stray from the porcupine he was supposed to be transfiguring into a pincushion and settle on Aquila. Her usual bouncy energy and cheerful, sarcastic countenance had been replaced by a blank look of boredom. The smile that lit up her entire face was isolated to just her mouth, making her look forced.

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Aquila jumped and packed up quickly as Blaise tapped his foot idly. He took her hand, gave her a kiss, and the two were one of the first out of the room. Harry watched them go. He was worried. Was Blaise the cause of this transformation? Maybe she didn't love him as much as she was rumored to.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded distant. Harry looked at her and saw that the room was empty. He stood up and walked up to McGonnagall's desk. The professor looked up, her stern look softening slightly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Erm…we need to talk to the Headmaster, but we don't know the password to his office," Hermione said, getting straight to the point.

"Is it anything I could help you with?" McGonnagall asked.

"Not really," Harry said.

"Very well. Shall I walk you there?"

Harry was about to say that there was no need, he knew where it was, but Hermione spoke first. "Thank you, professor."

The three walked back to their desks and packed up their things. "Why couldn't we just ask for the password? I know where his office is," Harry hissed.

"I know, but she offered. I don't want to raise suspicion," Hermione whispered back, shouldering her bag.

"What does she have to be suspicious about?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged as they followed McGonnagall out of her classroom. The trek to the headmaster's office was quiet and uneventful. They stopped in front of the familiar eagle statue and McGonngall said 'Peppermint Toad'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped onto the stairs that appeared and began to spiral upward. They finally stopped outside a heavy set of double doors. Harry knocked surely and, almost automatically, the headmaster's voice called, "Come in."

The students obeyed and found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He looked up and smiled. "I will be with you in a moment. Two seconds before you knocked, I was bombarded with an urgent owl from the Ministry. Allow me to finish a reply. In the meantime," he swirled his wand tip and three cushy chintz chairs appeared opposite him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took them and watched his quill dance excitedly across the parchment. The headmaster hadn't changed, perhaps he looked slightly older and more worn, but that was it. He still walked with the same swiftness and grace as he crossed the threshold to a window and, tying the reply to an owl's foot, let the bird fly away. Shutting the window, he turned to his guests.

"So…Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. To what do I owe this pleasant, if unforeseen, visit?" he asked, sitting behind his desk and folding his hands in normal Dumbledore fashion.

"Well, sir…" Hermione shifted nervously; talking to Dumbledore was a lot more difficult than talking to McGonnagall, "we're worried about Aquila."

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy who, if I did not misinterpret the occurrence at breakfast, is currently dating Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore said wisely.

"Yes, she is, but that's not why we're here. Well, not exactly," Hermione said.

"What exactly is concerning you about Ms. Malfoy?"

"We suspect that her father abuses her."

Dumbledore was silent.

"You do understand what a serious accusation you are making toward Aquila's father, Ms. Granger? I am guessing you have evidence to back it up?" Dumbledore commanded more than asked.

"Kind of. She let it slip that if she didn't date Blaise, her father would beat her. And she has a strangely shaped bruise on her jaw that looks like Lucius' ring."

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore corrected gently. He looked at Harry and Ron. "You two are oddly silent. Do you share Ms. Granger's opinions?" Ron nodded. Harry sighed. "Harry?" Dumbledore prompted.

"I'm worried about how Blaise is treating Aquila," he blurted. "She won't associate with us and she's…changed. She's not as…Aquila as she normally is."

Dumbledore inclined his head thoughtfully. "Well, as for Aquila not being herself, I can't do much. And in regard to your accusations toward Mister Malfoy, the only thing I can do is question Aquila and see if she admits anything."

"But she won't sir!" Harry yelled. "She won't tell us anything so what makes you think she'll tell you!" Hermione's eyes went wide. Ron looked down at his shoes. "Sorry, sir," Harry apologized lamely.

"Incidentally, my brain malfunctioned and I cannot remember the last thing you said," Dumbledore said. "But rest assured that I will keep your thought in mind and if what you suspect is true I will do everything in my power to keep Aquila away from her father."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, standing. Harry and Ron followed suit and the three walked out of his office.

"Well that could have gone better," Ron said as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"At least Dumbledore is going to talk to Aquila. Maybe he'll be able to get something," Hermione said.

"Doubtful," Harry said venomously.

o.O

A/N: whew! i haven't written that much in a while. hopefully that will keep you satisfied as I'm suffereing writer's block. sry all. reviews might make it better...

sakurachibi: congrats on being my second reviewer! glad you like the story. Not a quick update, but...c'est la vie (don't shoot me if i spelled that wrong!) keep reading

And for all you who read but don't review SHAME!

go click the gorgeous purple button that says "submit review"

pleaz?


	5. Trials and Tribulations

A/N: okay, disregard everything I said about updating next week. I'm updating now.

I know, heartbreaking isn't it?

Really, it's just I got angry at my oboe. Keys are sticking, making it next to impossible to perfect my required scales. That, and I'm really getting sick of my prepared piece. Wait, nobody wants to hear about this! They want to read my story.

Well, alright then…

Disclaimer: nothing has changed. I have not magically (_snort_ that was funny) inherited the Harry Potter characters. I own Aquila and the random new Quiddich members. Yay.

STORY TIME!! (as always, shout outs are at the end!!)

Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations

"So I said, 'I can see where you got confused but I said 'Gryffindor' not hippogriff'!"

Aquila bit the inside of her lip as her Slytherin companions laughed uproariously. Draco fired her a warning look, obviously saying that not laughing was grounds for tattling to Father. Aquila smiled weakly and let out a hesitant laugh. Her gaze shifted lazily to the clouds above her. She sighed heavily and burrowed her head deeper into Blaise's chest, never taking her eyes off the meandering puffs of vapor.

"So what did Dumbledore want anyway?" Pansy asked after wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Aquila looked at her blankly, surreptitiously stealing a glance at Draco.

"Nothing really. Just asking why I sat at the Slytherin table this morning," Aquila fibbed. Pansy frowned, but bought the poorly formed alibi.

"Does that old fart really have nothing better to do than wonder about seating arraignments?" Pansy said scathingly, leaning on Draco's shoulder. Aquila smirked slightly, more at the unwelcome gesture of affection than the snide remark, and shrugged.

Dumbledore had decided to wait until that Saturday to question Aquila. The mentioned had been sitting under a willow (not of whomping nature) with Blaise and the other Slytherins when a Hufflepuff second year had twitched his way over to the seventh-years and offered her a shaking piece of parchment. He sped off, trailed by Slytherin jeers and catcalls. Aquila had glared at Draco, who had automatically shut up causing a domino effect of silence. One of the benefits of being related to one of the most influential Slytherins and dating another was the power that came with the position. Suddenly, she had realized the reason Pansy was never seen away from her precious Draco.

The questioning had gone quickly enough. Dumbledore said that the issue of abuse concerning her had been arisen by an anonymous source. Aquila denied this with habitual swiftness. Dumbledore asked again. A small personal battle arose in the pit of her stomach but Aquila pushed it aside and answered that everything was fine at home. There had been a silence; Aquila was sure Dumbledore was going to denounce her and fought the urge to squirm nervously. Instead, Dumbledore asked in a hushed tone about Blaise. Aquila explained curtly that they were promised. Dumbledore offered his congratulations and, with a slight beat of silence, asked if she was happy.

This had surprised her. Her defensive side kicked in, urging her to smile sweetly and say 'I've never been happier in my life.' But a nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her of her uncomfort when Blaise made sexual innuendos and the hurt she felt when her Gryffindor friends walked by; Harry might smile grimly, Hermione usually gave a hesitant hello, but Ron never acknowledged her presence, looking right through her. Again, she suppressed her battle and reassured the headmaster that this was what she wanted. Dumbledore had looked silently at her, sighed, and waved her out, indicating the meeting was over. Aquila had stood and strode out quickly, eager to get away from the silence.

Now that the Slytherin's idle chatter surrounded her, her inner battles reemerged. Glancing across the grounds, she could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione all under their favorite beech tree. Hermione seemed to be checking their homework as well doing her own. Harry was trying to read, but kept getting distracted by people coming up to talk to him. Ron was asleep. Aquila smiled in spite of herself. She had lied. Twice. She was being abused and was afraid of more if she did one thing wrong. And she wasn't truly happy. She missed hanging out with the Gryffindors. With them, she didn't have to watch every move she made.

"Oh, dear God. Here comes Saint Potter," Aquila heard Draco drawl. Aquila looked over and indeed the familiar tousled head of Harry was heading for them, his green eyes aimed directly at her. She sat up and held his gaze, asking him a thousand questions with her eyes. His own stayed cold and stopped short of her curled legs.

"I'm hear to remind you that trials are tonight at seven," he said in a monotonous voice. Aquila frowned slightly, scrutinizing his face. Seeing no emotion, she contorted her face into a blank stern look.

"Alright," she said, noncommittal.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked. Aquila shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "Yes or no?"

"Go away, Pot-head. You're annoying my fiancée," Blaise drawled lazily, emphasizing fiancée.

"If Harry was speaking to you, he would address you," Aquila snapped her head around and spat dangerously. She watched Blaise's face contort with shock and anger at being told off. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but ignored the possible repercussions for now; turning, she caught Harry's gaze again; it had softened by a fraction. Aquila's countenance did not budge.

"I might. Then again, I might not. There are certain people on the team who I know would not be particularly pleased if I joined," Aquila said. She knew Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. But before he could respond, Draco butted in.

"I think you should try out, Quil," he said casually. "Then the Gryffindor team might be a worthy opponent." The other Slytherins guffawed.

"Might I remind you who has won nearly every Gryffindor-Slytherin game for seven years?" Harry retorted. Draco opened his mouth, but Aquila cut him a 'butt-out' glare. Harry looked back at Aquila. "Anyway, if you do decide, be at the Quidditch pitch at exactly seven. If you're late, you don't try out." He turned and walked straight back to the beech.

o.O

"Did she say anything?"

Hermione looked up eagerly from her Arithmancy textbook as Harry sat down in a huff. Harry shook his head.

"Who cares?" Ron said drowsily, yawning. "Is she trying out is what I wanna know."

"She said she hadn't decided yet. She claimed that there were certain people how wouldn't want her on the team."

"Meaning you," Hermione nodded to Ron.

"What?!" Ron squawked. "Haven't I said that Quil was our chance at securing the Cup?"

"That was before our row with her," Hermione reminded. "I know she doesn't take personal matters on the pitch, but you're a different matter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked defensively.

"It just means that you tend to let your emotions get the better of you sometimes."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, stopping the growing row between Hermione and Ron. "The matter on our hands is Aquila, not whether Ron is emotionally stable or not." He took a breath; Ron and Hermione were deathly silent, though still waging a war of fervent glares. "The fact is we can't change who Aquila is dating or…going to marry." Ron made to open his mouth but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Harry continued. "We all know what a great Beater Aquila is, but unless she is assured that she will be more or less accepted, she won't even try out. Which is why I think Ron should apologize."

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"You insulted her too."

"Not as bad as you. Besides, she was talking about you when she said certain people wouldn't accept her."

"How do you know you weren't included in that?"

"Okay, that's enough Quidditch for now," Hermione butted in, halting the growing row between Harry and Ron. "How about I go talk to her and see if I can't at least get her to show up to tryouts. Then you two can go about making her feel welcome at tryouts."

o.O

"So are you going to try out?"

Aquila jumped. It was after lunch and she had bowed out from another Slytherin gathering, saying she had to catch up on homework. Instead, she had headed into the deserted Gryffindor common room for some peaceful thinking time. She was curled in a tiny, protective ball, her favorite fleece blanket pulled around and reaching up to her nose. Her eyes, that had been blindly studying the dancing fire in the fireplace, leapt up to meet Hermione's gentle, worried gaze. _She will make a good mother one day. She has the worried mother hen look perfected,_ Aquila couldn't help think.

"I don't know," Aquila said dismissively. She looked back at the leaping orange and blue flames. She imagined they were people, ancient pagans performing a ritual dance of passion and confusion.

"I think you should," Hermione said, coming to sit beside Aquila. "For as long as I can remember, you've been obsessed with Quidditch. Honestly, there's little else I can get you to talk about sometimes," she gave a faltering titter of a laugh. Aquila inhaled deeply, a sort of inverted sigh, and kept her eyes on the hearth.

There was silence.

Hermione sighed.

Aquila blinked.

"Look, I'm trying to accept what you're going through with Blaise and your family," Hermione burst. "And so is Ron and Harry. But between you and me, I don't think either of them will ever fully accept this. Especially Ron. But he's promising to try. That's all either of them can do. That's all I can do." A beat of silence. "And I think if you're going to let something as silly as this tiff you are having with us get in the way of doing something you love and are passionate about, then maybe Harry's right: you aren't the same Aquila you used to be."

Hermione left.

Aquila didn't move through this entire rant. Now that Hermione was gone, she let out her breath in violent outburst.

She was right.

Just because she was being forced into a marriage with a man she didn't love and she was fighting with her best friends didn't mean she had to cut everything she loved out of her life. If she didn't try out for Beater, she would never forgive herself, even if everything else fixed itself.

Screw Ron and his prejudice.

Screw the possibility of the entire team hating her.

She was going to try out.

o.O

Hermione walked out of the portrait hole and was met by a waiting Ron and Harry.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "She was being incredibly distant. She was refusing to start a conversation with me. So…I…basically told her off," she finished sheepishly.

"And you're the one who keeps going on about how we shouldn't erupt and yell at her!" Ron said incredulously.

"Excuse me, but I did not yell. If I had, you two certainly would have been the first to hear it and see the repercussions," Hermione defended herself.

"But you're still being a hypocrite," Ron argued. "You're handling the situation just like me and Harry have."

"I'd like to think I handled this a hundred times better than you could have. You notice she didn't run out of here in tears like she does when she speaks to you?"

"How do you know she didn't run up the girls' case?"

"Hey!" Harry shouted before Hermione could rebut. "So we still don't know if she's trying out?" Hermione shook her head. Ron juvenilely stuck out his tongue at her. Hermione whipped out her wand and performed a freezing charm on it.

Ron yelled unintelligibly while Harry and Hermione continued their civil conversation.

"But I think I got to her," Hermione said, proud of herself.

"What did you say exactly?"

"I said that if she was going to let her disagreements with us get in the way of doing something she loves, then she's not herself anymore."

The vicinity was silent, save more of Ron's stupid grunts and the Fat Lady's humming absently; she was of course listening in, but didn't want it to seem too obvious.

"Well, knowing Quil she'll either listen to what you say and try out or she'll over examine everything and think we truly detest her and matters will be worse.

"Hopefully it's the first situation," Hermione said wisely. "Shut up, Ron!" she bit, pointing her wand and performing the counter curse.

"God damn, 'Mione! Did you have to resort to such drastic measures? How would you feel if I could never speak again?"

"Probably relieved and happy I could have a pleasant conversation without you screwing it over."

o.O

Aquila listened through the portrait to Hermione's conversation with the boys. So apparently Ron didn't hate her as much as she had thought. Well, then again, winning Quidditch was one of the most important matters on the redhead's mind, so that might have something to do with him wanting her to try out. But for now, Aquila tried to convince herself that he and Harry wouldn't mind if a 'traitor' tried out for 'their' team.

And so, once she was sure the trio had left, she crawled out of the portrait as well. She planned to go to her secret room and read during some alone time, however, she heard a throat be cleared behind her.

_Blaise_, she thought involuntarily. She prepared herself, plastering a fake sweet smile over her face. She straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it. Finally presentable, she turned on her heel and saw…no one.

"Over here, darling," the Fat Lady called. Aquila relaxed her face and looked at her. "Just a request, can you not put your head on my back anymore? Your head tickles me in places I'd rather not be tickled."

Aquila nodded shortly and kept walking toward her place. She had not gone back to the abandoned study/library since the time at the very start of term. She feared that it would prompt hauntings of the emotional pain she had experienced there. She had only just come to terms with the engagement; another dose of doubt was not what she needed right now.

She came up to the Arithmancy room and entered the abandoned classroom without meeting anyone unwanted. She lifted the portrait of the tea-drinking witch and swept through the winding passageways. Just before the last turn, she halted. A wave of surprise and anxiety crashed on her wracked self.

There was someone else in her room.

She trembled involuntarily. Light was pouring from the room and low, ambient, orchestral music floated in the air, adding to the apprehensive mood. Aquila considered peering around to see who was the mysterious invader, but that could mean revealing her presence. Instead she chose not to move and listen for a voice.

The music continued to play.

The page of a book turned.

A foot tapped idly.

A small sigh.

But no voice.

Aquila decided to risk a quick peek. She carefully placed a foot on a board, gently applying weight so that is wouldn't squeak. Once steady, she repeated this painfully slow process until she was level with the doorjamb. She gripped the wooden jamb with a feather touch and pulled her torso closer.

The jamb creaked.

Aquila cringed.

The foot tapping ceased.

And all was silent.

"Who's there?" a voice called dangerously. Aquila's heart began to race from adrenaline coursing through her veins. She knew the voice and, although she didn't want to see anybody right now, this was the last body she needed. But she knew she would have to show herself. Especially since this person has been known to shoot first and ask questions later.

And so, straightening herself and pulling an expression of unconcern, she stepped out into the doorframe to meet the threatening countenance of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise automatically became more civil, his wand hand lowering to his side and his long body straightening. He inclined his head in greeting and smiled at her. "I was wondering if you knew about this place. I always could picture you here."

Aquila was silent and stunned. This was supposed to be her place and her place only. This was her vulnerable spot, this was her retreat, her refuge when she had too much to handle. Now, all of a sudden, one of her biggest problems had been sitting in her comfort chair, reading her favorite novel with the disinterest one pays to assigned reading.

"What are you doing here?" Aquila managed to babble out after a long string of incoherent stutters of disbelief.

"I was reading," Blaise said, holding up the forgotten book in his left hand. He examined the hard cover with bored disinterest and, deeming it no longer worthy of his attention, he cast it away. The poor book's open pages flapped in the air like a wounded butterfly until it struck the wall with a dull thump, slipping down to a pitiful heap. Blaise ignored it, his mind focused on the inwardly struggling Aquila. He took a step nearer; Aquila started and quickly strode toward the fallen book. With care, she picked it up, closed it, and went to replace it on the shelves as Blaise continued, "but now that you're here, I can address my real reason for coming here."

Aquila paused, the book only half put up. She cringed as she sensed Blaise's gaze on her; she froze as his footsteps came nearer and stopped behind her. His hand rested on her wrist, forcing the book to slip into line with the rest. He was looking at her, she could still feel it; it was like a cold, prickling awareness that made her shake involuntarily. She tried to resist meeting his gaze, but gave in, letting reluctant blue and smoldering brown meet in a strong hold. "What is that?" her voice trembled as she questioned him.

He roughly turned her around, his usual bittersweet demeanor gone and replaced with a vicious, angry countenance. "We need to discuss your…outburst this earlier on the grounds."

Aquila's eyes went wide with fear. Quickly, she recovered and hung her head to get what she hoped was a humble, reproachful air. "I'm very sor –– " she began to apologize until Blaise grasped her neck and forced her head up so that her neck cracked painfully.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you really want this marriage at all," he hissed dangerously.

"Of course I do," Aquila started. A shadow flitted over Blaise's face and he clenched his hand, threatening to close off Aquila's air stream. Choking slightly, Aquila's hand flew to Blaise's wrist in alarm, her gasping screams of mercy barely interrupting Blaise's words.

"Don't feed me anymore lies," he yelled over Aquila's pleas. "I will not be undermined in front of my friends, much less Mudblood Gryffindor scum like Potty and his gang of Dumbledore-worshiping cronies." Feeling Aquila's protests getting less and less fervent, he let her go.

He watched her gasp for air and grasp for support. He held out an arm. She took it and steadied herself. She looked at him with a look of pitiful weakness, pleading for him to stop. Disgusted with this obvious show of vulnerability, he slapped her across the cheek and punched her in the stomach. She retched and fell to the hardwood floor in a heap of tears, fear, and fatigue. Glaring, Blaise continued. "Perhaps you should figure out where your alliance really lies: with Potter and his filthy Muggles and blood traitors or with me and where you belong." He crouched down and roughly grabbed her tear-stained face, jerking it up to meet his again, and whispered, "And I would think twice before you ever command me or your brother to do anything." He slammed her roughly into the bookcases and walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him.

The music had at sometime stopped. The room was eerily silent, save Aquila's muffled wracking sobs. The girl, usually the epitome of strength and sarcastic shielding, was doubled up in pain and emotion, sobbing relentlessly. Time passed fleetingly as if her tears washed the hours away like leaves down a storm drain. Finally, her crying lessened and she gained enough strength to slowly sit up and lean against the bookcases, her eyes closed tightly, hoping she would wake up safe in her bed.

Her eyes fired open. The library was cast in a dusky, red-orange glow. A dull ache pulsated from her right eye and nose. Tenderly, she pressed a finger against the pained area and pulled it away to examine it. Bright red blood blossomed against her pale fingertips. She struggled to her feet and hobbled over a dusty mirror a few feet away. She examined herself with ashamed revolt. Her makeup was running and melting from her severe waterworks. Faint traces of blood and bruising surrounded her nose and below her eye. A faint red ring showed from where Blaise had clenched her neck.

Aquila wrenched her gaze from the mesmerizing hideousness of her reflection. The physical appearance was nothing compared to the pain, both physical and emotional. Pain poured from virtually every pore of her face, not the mention the tension from fear that was coursing through her body. Every emotion imaginable, from fear, sadness, agony, anger, pooled into one and confused her. She couldn't think rationally anymore. She couldn't figure out what to do; right now all she wanted to do was stay here and cry. But she was out of tears. All that was left to relieve her of her emotion was to go flying. Therefore, she gathered herself and summoned enough energy and strength to stand without support. With a deep breath, she walked out in her usual aloof manner as if nothing had happened.

o.O

At roughly ten to seven, Harry and Ron excused themselves from Hermione and her deadly homework grasp of doom, as Ron so fondly called her fascination with schoolwork, to dress in team robes and grab their brooms for trials.

Ron was talking animatedly, a cover for his growing anticipation, about strategy, but Harry was barely listening. He was preoccupied with worry about tonight. There had been numerous sigh-ups but only a handful had looked like they could actually play. Only four positions were open: two Chasers and two Beaters. He already had a vague idea for whom he wanted as one of the Chasers: Ginny Weasley. She had already had experience on the team and, if she Chased as well as she Seeked, he had no problems drafting her. As for Beater, only one name jumped to mind: Aquila.

As if on cue, Harry and Ron stepped out of the front doors of the castle and onto the grounds. "Oi, Harry, look!" Ron hissed, pointing at a figure far ahead of them. "It's Quil!"

Harry looked up excitedly. Sure enough, the dark silhouette was undoubtedly the Malfoy girl. But something seemed wrong, out of place. He felt Ron inhale deeply, ready to call out to her. Harry held out a hand. "What?" Ron asked, still quiet. Harry didn't answer only squinted at Aquila's back. She, who usually walked tall and quickly, was hunched over and trudged along the path with the weight of a troubled mind.

"Aquila!" Ron called, thinking it was safe. The named turned quickly, saw the shouter, then quickened her pace. This increase in speed accented the half-limp in her walk, as if moving hurt her. But this isn't what had made Harry start; when she turned, the boys had caught a glance at her face, still tear-stained, her nose faintly crusted with blood, and her eye blooming a bruise.

"Blaise," Harry heard Ron growl low. Harry just caught the tail of his scarlet robes. Whirling his friend around, he caught Ron's shoulders and held them in a death grip. "Listen, go get Hermione. She'll know what to do, but make sure she doesn't get Pomfrey or any professor. If you run into anyone who's going to trials, tell them they are delayed for fifteen minutes. Don't tell them why," he commanded. Ron nodded, his eyes still dark with anger. He started to stalk off, but Harry pulled him back. "And don't go seeking Blaise or Draco or any Slytherin for revenge. Right now, we need to help Quil!"

Harry let go and the boys went their separate ways, Ron charging toward the castle and Harry quietly picking his way toward Aquila. Finally, just as the pitch's lighted torches came into view, Harry tapped Aquila on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around, her wand out threateningly. "Hey," he said, his voice quiet and gentle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aquila's own voice warbled on the brink of tears.

"No, you're not. Come and sit," Harry commanded, putting a hand on her elbow. Aquila cast it off.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "Please," she added in her previous weak voice.

"Were you going to go try out?" Harry asked. He could help it. Aquila shrugged, grimacing slightly at the pain.

"I was going to go flying. If it happened to be at a tryout, I didn't care," she smiled grimly. Harry smiled and gave a small laugh. Aquila's smile grew wider.

"Well, they're delayed for a bit anyway. Why don't we sit? You don't have to talk. I just want to sit with you for a bit," Harry said softly. Aquila looked skeptical, but accepted the offer; she perched herself on a nearby boulder and drew her knees to her as far as her bruised body let her and looked away from Harry. She could feel him studying her. He wanted to know what was wrong. She could tell his worry was genuine.

"Blaise got angry," she heard herself say before she could stop. Glancing over, Harry's soft expression widened, then hardened.

"What did he do to you?" he hissed. "Did he hurt you, Aquila?"

"No!" Aquila shouted too quickly to be genuine. "I mean, a little, but he was just…upset that I snapped at him earlier today. You know, when you were telling me about trials. I really shouldn't have. He has every right to say what he wants."

"Quil, you're being stupid. Blaise has no right to do this to you! That's abuse! Has Dumbledore talked to you?" Harry asked heatedly, then froze. Aquila began to glare at him. He had said too much.

"You were the one who asked Dumbledore to question me? You were the one who accused my father of abusing me?" she hissed dangerously. "Do you know what you might have started? Do you know how angry my father would get if he found out someone accused him of abuse? He would…" Aquila trailed, afraid to go on.

"Hit you? Cut you?" Harry yelled, standing in a fury. "You are being abused! It doesn't matter how long you try and defend him or Blaise. It's not going to make them stop! Why won't you see sense and report your father and Blaise to Dumbledore?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Aquila stood as well, stepping toward Harry. "You don't know what it's like to be in that house, surrounded by people telling you what to do, what to say, how to act?"

"Oh, and what do you call the Dursleys?" Harry bellowed. "My entire life with people who hate me and want to force the magic out of me. People who ignored me, swept me under the rug, never let me be myself! At least you know your parents!"

"Don't you pull the 'oh-my-parents-died-have-pity-on-me' card!" Aquila screamed at him. "Yeah, I know my parents, stupid, bigoted, uncaring gits who won't let me date, much less marry, who I want. Give it up, Potter! You can't pretend that you understand my life and that you have it the hardest!"

Harry was silently fuming, his mouth gaping in unformed words. Aquila glared a moment longer, snatched her broom from the ground and started to stalk off. Just then, Ron and Hermione came running up the path toward them.

"Oh, my goodness!" Hermione yelped. "Aquila, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, let me by," Aquila muttered, trying to sidestep the duo. Harry snorted from behind her.

"Obviously something's wrong. Here, sit," Hermione half-pushed her down onto the rock where she had formally sat. She whipped out her wand and, muttering a spell, began to heal the small bruises and clean the crusted blood around her nostrils. Aquila focused on the ground, subdued and obedient.

Meanwhile, Ron had scooted toward Harry and asked him in a low voice, "So do you know how this happened?" Harry opened him mouth to answer, but involuntarily glanced at Aquila. He closed his mouth; Aquila had heard and had looked over quickly, much to Hermione's complaints. They locked eyes, Aquila silently begging him not to tell anything. Now, Harry had had every intention of telling Ron everything; this was his nature and perhaps Ron could get Lucius put away permanently. Plus, maybe Ron would run out and kill Blaise, something Harry would gleefully do right now. But with Aquila's pitiful state and her depressed, pleading stare, all he could do was shake his head.

"She wouldn't tell me anything," Harry said, looking back at Ron. Aquila smiled and nodded smally toward him before turning back to Hermione, who was wrapping up her healing. "Well, shall we get to trials?" Harry asked brightly. "Hermione, if we could have out possible Beater?"

"You mean, Aquila's trying out?" Hermione asked excitedly. Aquila looked up, her face clean. "That's great! I'm done, so go on ahead!"

"But I –– " Aquila started, throwing Harry a curious look. He was pointedly staring at her, obviously saying 'you owe me'. And she knew he was right; for him keeping her secret, the least she could do was to try out. And so, Aquila nodded to Hermione, thanking her, grabbed her broom again, and walked ahead of Harry and Ron, giving Harry a look as she passed.

o.O

"Beaters, grab your brooms!" Harry yelled from his hovering Firebolt. He had already ran tryouts for Chaser and chosen Ginny, of course, and a surprisingly good fourth year named Adele Birch. Now, as the clock at the castle chimed out the half hour past eight, he watched Aquila and twelve other prospects mount their brooms and fly up level with him. He tried to catch Aquila's eye, but she was pointedly looking away.

"Alright, is anyone here a first year?" A few raised their hands. "well, I'm sorry, but you lot will have to leave. These trials are for second year and up." One girl burst into tears as they timidly and difficultly steered their brooms back to the ground. "Anyone who isn't a Gryffindor?" Three, all girls, giggled as they raised their hands. "Get out of here," he said shortly. They nearly fell off their brooms as they giggled their way to the ground. Harry saw Aquila groan visibly and roll her eyes. Harry felt like doing the same; it had turned out that most of the volunteer recruits had been either too young, not of Gryffindor, or not even interested in Quidditch. He was slowly losing his patience.

"The rest of you," Harry addressed the remaining. "Beaters are required to fly very fast and maneuver around other players. Therefore," Harry flicked his wand around the perimeter of the pitch. Rings of varying sizes and heights sprung up, "I need all of you to fly through these hoops as fast as you can. Line up please." They did so. "On my whistle, ready?" Harry blew the whistle around his neck and the line exploded forward.

It was a complete hullabaloo. A few couldn't even get their brooms to fly in the correct direction, causing Harry to have to dart out of the way. He immediately directed them off the field before turning his focus back to the racing players. He wished he hadn't; one of the lagging flyers had looked behind to if Harry was watching and had ran straight into a post. Harry winced and magicked a stretcher toward him. It slid under him and rushed to the edge. Hermione, who was standing by, escorted him to the hospital wing. Finally, Harry was able to pick out the frontrunners.

Gleefully, Harry saw Aquila's determined face pulling through a particularly difficult series of hoops set into a sort of corkscrew formation with ease. Right behind her was a sixth year boy with long bright blond hair that fell into his eyes; it was a wonder he could even tell where he was going. A few feet behind, a short black-haired girl was executing an elaborate series of flips and twists through one hoop before moving on. Harry shook his head in amazement.

He turned as Aquila and the blond boy came pealing toward him. Aquila pulled up hard next to him, her face slightly pink and her eyes dancing in excitement, her breathing slightly labored. The boy tried to match her dramatic stop, but only tumbled a bit before coming to a halt three feet away. Harry gave him a smile and nod and waited for the others to finish the course.

A few minutes later, everyone had made it through. "You five," he pointed to Aquila, the blond boy, the black haired girl, and two others, "please stay. The rest, thank you for taking the time to try out." Grumbling incurred as they dismissed flew out of the pitch. "Chasers, come here please!" he called. They obeyed, coming to a halt beside him. "I will call you up one by one to take five minutes to defend the Chasers from the Bludger. You," Harry pointed to a shaking second-year ho had just made the cut, "are first. The rest may go sit on the sidelines."

Aquila and the others flew down and sat. The other began talking nervously, but Aquila busied herself with watching the trials. The first boy was fast, but had trouble holding the bat, which seem to be just as big as him. The next girl seemed to care more about her own personal health than the Chasers, screaming with terror when a Bludger came within ten feet of her. The black haired girl was decent, only Adele and Ginny suffered minor injuries, but her mind seemed to be more on showing off her acrobatics and impressing Harry. The blond boy went right before her and was quite good. He quickly managed to bat the Bludger so hard that it seemed to scream as it hurtled toward the forest and didn't return for a full minute. But when it returned, he was too busy watching that he ran straight into Katie, nearly knocking her off her broom.

Finally, Harry called her name. She mounted her broom and slowly climbed up toward him. He handed her the bat and whispered, "How are you doing?" Aquila nodded and smiled a bit. Harry nodded himself and reminding her, "Five minutes. Get set." Aquila brandished her weapon, her eyes full of determination, watching the struggling black ball in Harry's fist with a queer hunger. He blew his whistle and released the Bludger. Automatically, it came rushing toward her face. She smacked it with a resounding crack and it went flying far to the right. She dipped below Ginny, who just tossed the Quaffle to Katie, and got ready for the Bludger to return.

Harry watched in delight. It was like she could almost guess the Bludger's path before it moved. There was one moment near the end of her trial where the Bludger decided Aquila was the greatest threat and decided to go after her. Harry had readied himself to leap to the rescue, but Aquila executed a brilliant leap back/tumble to dodge its mad dash and sent it flying toward Harry, who tackled it and shut it snugly in it's box and announced her time up.

The Chasers began to congratulate Aquila, something they had done with every prospect. For a fleeting moment, Harry saw the old Aquila reemerge as she smiled brightly and modestly laughed at Ginny's blithe comment at how Aquila was the only decent player in the crowd. Her eyes were shining and Harry almost felt like their argument had never happened. But as he approached, Aquila looked at him and her face fell back into its irritated scowl. He looked away and called the blond boy, whose name happened to be Drew Roberts, up.

He flew up, still breathless. "Congratulations, you two, you are the new Beaters for the Gryffindor House team. I or Ron will let you know when the first practice is." The Chasers began to cheer and escort Drew and Aquila to the ground, Harry watching Aquila go, feeling strangely sad without knowing why.

o.O

A/N: no, no drama, we don't want no drama…

Wait, of course we do! Drama makes the world go 'round. Well, at least this story.

So now hopefully you lot will be appeased for a bit while I work my ass off on oboe.

To my reviewers:

**Randomness** – I know, I can't believe more people aren't reviewing, especially since I have hundreds of hits (HINT HINT PEOPLES!! Send an anonymous review for all I care!). anyway, glad you like it! I feel bad for Aquila too and I hate writing all this nasty stuff that happens to her, but it will end soon…I think. My writer's block is diminishing, I just have to figure out what the characters are going to do now! hehe

**CaptainHShort** – I already sent you a message about your review and I got yours back. I don't have much more to say, except I'm glad you think my writing style is good, but this is who Aquila is and just because one person thinks she's a Mary Sue isn't grounds for pulling the story, something I will not do until her story is done. It's just a parting of the ways, I'm afraid.

**MikoNoAisuru** – eeee! You love me? You really love me? Oh, wait you love my story…that works too. Anyways…yeah, I hate the whole Blaise and Lucius abuse thing too. I expect you either want to kill me or kill my characters. I beg you not to do either. Keep reading…I think you'll like how everything turns out in a couple of chappies…; )

**Actress19** – oh, yeah, he's jealous. But he's in denial about it. I love writing all the Ron hints that they should be together. Harry needs to come to terms with his feelings, I know. Here's your update (it's kinda silly to say that at the end of a chappie, but what the hey?)

**LEFCPresident** – yay, you think its brilliant! _Does a happy dance_ absolutely ecstatic that you love my portrayal of the characters…do you still think that after what Blaise has done? I'm sorry, but I can't reveal what ship it is here, but I'll give a hint…it's an OC. And if that didn't give it away, I don't know what will!

Yay for five new reviews!! Now can I have more? It's my birthday soon and a nice simple review would make it great….


	6. A Violent Cessation

A/N: whew, finally it's done! This was a very hard chapter for me to write, not only writer's block-wise (of which there was a lot) but also from an emotional wash-out stand point. I warn you: lots of violence and dealings with abuse in this chappie. But nevertheless, I'm sure my reviewers, who have been begging for me to do something to Blaise, might be appeased. Here's to hoping my pain satiates your pleasure!

As always, shout-outs are at the end!! My hits have now broken the thousands and I only have 13 reviews. Something isn't adding up here…

Hey, by the way, I'm thinking of changing my penname. So don't spazz out. Once I decide if I'm going to, I'll let people know in all my stories!!

And speaking of, look for a few new stories in the new year, including a Sirius/OC mature story and a Tom Riddle Jr./OC story. Just a few things I've been toying with while desperately brainstorming plot twists for my other fics.

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. Not Scholastic Books or any other book publisher. In fact, I have no affiliation with the series except that I own all the books and they are so well loved they are falling apart at the spines. I own Aquila and no more.

Chapter 6: A Violent Cessation

"_Perhaps you should figure out where your alliance really lies: with Potter and his filthy Muggles and blood traitors or with me and where you belong,"_ Blaise's voice echoed as Aquila saw herself weeping silently in what she knew was the Zabini mansion. She looked down at her left ring finger; a ring shaped like a ball and chain looked back at her. She was dressed in a wedding gown and towering above her was Blaise, with eyes like Voldemort's and face like her father's. His arm swung back to strike her. Aquila braced herself…

She sat up, startled and sweating. The mansion and Blaise had dissipated into the dimly lit dormitory. She cast her eyes around the comforting, familiar sight, trying to forget her nightmare. It was abandoned; Hermione and the others were taking part in the rambunctious party Ron had started in honor of the new Quidditch recruits. Loud music and the dull roar of voices and yells floated up the stairs from the common room, making Aquila heave a sigh.

She hadn't been left out; Ron, Harry, and Ginny had all invited her on separate occasions. Even Hermione had been checking on her periodically.

On cue, a light knock sounded on the door. Aquila wiped her forehead dry and was surprised to find mild tears had found their way out and mingled with the beads of sweat. Hearing the knob begin to turn, Aquila quickly lay down, pulled the blankets to her ear, closed her eyes, and feigned peaceful sleep.

Her ears twitched at the creaking floorboards as Hermione tried to sneak over to Aquila's sleeping figure. She let out a sigh as the bed sunk under Hermione's weight. "'Quil?" Hermione's whispered voice sounded but Aquila didn't react. Hermione tried again. "Quil? Everyone's wondering where you are." A slight laugh. "Drew's begging for you to give him some sort of moral support or advice. The poor boy's totally lost and said he tried out because he had nothing better to do." A pause. "I guess you really are asleep. Either that or you don't want to talk." Another pause and the weight lifted. "I hope it's the former. See you later." The floorboards creaked again and Aquila heard the door be pulled shut.

Aquila slowly opened her eyes. The moon glowed steadily through the window, casting shadows on the walls. Her mind jumped to Remus. I wonder how the Order's doing, she thought. I should send someone a letter. After all, I'm not going to get any information from Harry or Ron anymore.

She leaned over the edge of her bed and pulled out a roll of parchment and a bottle of ink. A thought ran through her mind: if she stayed here, Hermione or someone else who could see though her feigned sleep act would check on her and she would be forced to be sociable, something she wasn't in the mood for. She grabbed her bag, stuffed the parchment, ink, and quill into it, and stood up. Tapping the top of her head, she felt the sensation of egg guts rolling down her body. When it ceased, she took a look in her mirror. She saw nothing; her Disillusionment Charm had worked perfectly. She wrote a quick note, saying she went for a walk, and stepped carefully out of the dormitory.

It was a complete brouhaha in the common room. Most of the furniture had been pushed to one side to clear an area for a small dance floor. Harry had used the Marauder's map and Invisibility Cloak to full potential to score snacks and drinks from both the kitchens and Hogsmeade. People were yelling and talking over the enchanted speakers. Aquila could see Drew's blond hair in the corner, Katie and Hermione around him armed with wands, needles, thread and pins. Interested, Aquila carefully picked her way over to the small gathering around them.

"Almost done, Roberts, stop flinching," Hermione said, speaking around the pins in her teeth.

"Well, when you've almost stabbed him five times…" Ron laughed at her side. Hermione whipped around, brandishing the needle threateningly.

"Shut it, or I'll find reason to take a blood sample from you," she said, jabbing the pointy metal toward his bare skin. Ron leapt away. Hermione turned back to Drew and Katie, the latter who was marking a dash with the end of her wand.

"Pin that for me, 'Mione," Katie said, stepping back. Hermione stuck her pin where Katie gestured. "Alright, slip that off, you're done," Katie commanded. Drew obeyed and handed the robes to Hermione, who sat down and bewitched a needle and thread to start tailoring them. "Did you get Quil to come down?"

Hermione shook her head, supervising the needle's work. "She was asleep, or feigning it. Did you ever apologize to her?" she asked, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Er…" Ron trailed, looking sheepish. "I tried to after trials, but she ran off too fast." Hermione raised an eyebrow then looked at Harry.

"I yelled at her," Harry said simply.

"HARRY!" Hermione, Ron, and Katie all yelled at him. Aquila chose that moment to leave; she didn't want to listen anymore to them talking behind her back. Luckily, someone was coming in the portrait hole just then. Aquila slipped out as the Fat Lady began to close.

The hallways were a complete opposite to the dull noise of the scene she had just left. Pure silence echoed in the dim moonlight. Aquila sighed softly; this is what she had needed. She looked around, slightly paranoid, then started down the corridors.

o.O

The clock chimed midnight, its haunting toil echoing through the hallways, speeding as if attached to the tails of the moonlight itself. Said moon had reached its peak in the heavens, its light combining with the thousands of pinprick stars, spilling onto the Astronomy Tower floor. A solitary pile of fabric lay huddled on the cobblestone floor of the open tower. With the final chime, it stirred.

Aquila raised her head drowsily, looking around confused. She sat up slowly, yawning and stretching. Beside her, a half-written letter lay forgotten. She reached for it and realized her Disillusionment Charm was still in effect. She clamored around in the folds of the cloak she had found, looking for her wand.

"Who's there?" a voice demanded. Aquila froze. She whipped around and saw Harry looking warily at the cloak. _Of course_, she thought, he can't see me. _He just sees a sporadically moving cloak_. Very carefully, she untangled herself from the warmth of the found cloak and stepped away as he stepped closer. He nudged the cloak with the tip of his wand, testing for any danger. Deeming it safe, he reached out, grasped it, and pulled it away to reveal naked stone floor.

He seemed to start breathing again as he let the cloth fall. "Pull it together, man," he muttered to himself, though loud enough for the invisible Aquila to hear.

"Talking to yourself, Potter? Yet another sign that you're mad," a sneer erupted from the doorway. Aquila watched him spin and scowl at Blaise's unwelcoming glare. "What are you doing here? You aren't the one I am expecting."

"I might ask you the same, Zabini," Harry spat. He turned in his spot as Blaise began to circle him slowly, like a planet orbiting the sun. Aquila was caught between the two, trodding silently a few steps behind the orbiting pair, watching each fluctuation expression, hearing every dripping utterance between the two enemies. As the duo and Aquila ended one revolution, Blaise stopped and spoke again.

"You think you can get anyone to tell you anything, don't you Potter?" he breathed. "You've been coddled and spoiled your entire life, always getting exactly what you demand because you're the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived…the _saint_."

"I am not!" Harry yelled, the very stones warbling in the sudden influx in noise. Blaise chuckled low.

"And by sheer volume, you think you can budge me with your tantrums. You think your life is so hard. You have to kill the Dark Lord. You have no parents. Your guardians don't understand you. You can't get the girl of your dreams. Oh, yes, Potter," Blaise grinned as Harry's face changed, "I know of your infatuation with Aquila. You think you are so hidden, so mysterious, when really anyone with any iota of skill can read your thoughts like an open book." Blaise stepped forward, his dark eyes glinting with unbridled fury. "But rest assured. Just because she has been poisoned temporarily by your Gryffindor mentality, blood will win out. She is a Malfoy, a Slytherin and therefore belongs with me. So you might as well do her a favor and back the hell off." He turned to leave, but Harry stepped in front of him.

" She will be with you out of will or by your own poison?" he asked maliciously. "Yes, I know about the spell her father will undoubtedly put on her if she stopped her charade of loving you. That's right, Zabini," he grinned himself as he felt the roles reverse, "she's acting. That outburst she had on the grounds this morning? She broke character. And now that she knows how you act, she knows never to do so again. You may think she loves you and that you are the dominant one in your relationship, but that's exactly what she wants you to think."

Blaise grabbed Harry's collar, threatening to choke him. "You lie," he hissed.

"I know!" he yelled, punching Blaise to make him let go. Harry collapsed to the ground. "She told me about you attacking her tonight. She told me she doesn't love you, but she is going along with it to appease her father. I know she hates you and that you and her father abuse her."

Blaise looked up darkly, his hand clutching his sore chest. "I know what you are trying to do. You Gryffindors are so simple to figure. You think that by telling me Aquila is pretending that I will terminate our betrothal, but it is quite the opposite." He bolted to Harry and began to lay into him, throwing punch after punch. The boys rolled over and over again, each blindly striking the other.

Aquila shrieked and leapt out of the way of the recklessly tumbling ball of robes, flesh, and blood. She watched in horror as two of the supposed men she was close to duked it out…over her. Nothing comprehended right. Who loved her? Who was lying? Had she really confided in Harry or was he embellishing? Who was in the wrong? In the heat and confusion, Aquila did something that, in retrospect, could be concurred as a very stupid action: she leapt for Harry and began trying to peel him from Blaise.

"Stop it!" she screamed in his ear. He stopped and grasped her robe collar. She placed a hand on his. He looked down and saw nothing at first. But, as he looked away, he caught a faint outline of her hand in the corner of his eye. He tracked the invisible arm up to where a head would be. As he tried to discern the identity of the invisible one, Blaise managed to knock the back of Harry's head just right so that it went crashing into Aquila's. She yelped in pain, wrenching herself out of Harry's grasp and backing away.

Now Blaise was aware of the invisible person. He stopped attacking Harry and instead rushed toward the area that had uttered. He drove into her with the force of a speeding car, slamming her against the stone wall. Sobbing pleas of pain and pleading exuded from the captured solid air pinned in front of him. Keeping a hand and shoulder on his captive, Blaise fumbled in his robes to find his wand. Brandishing it above his head, he brought it down with a sharp rap, reversing the Disilliousnment.

This time it was Harry that was watching in horror, as Aquila slowly appeared, a mirror image of how she had been pre-trials. He was almost repulsed at the radical change of his friend. She rarely begged or cried or showed any weakness. Now she was pleading with the man who she supposedly loved.

"Please, darling," Aquila's voice was meek, all her breath having been knocked out of her in Blaise's tackle. "Not here, darling. Not now."

"You've been here the entire time haven't you?" Blaise demanded. "You heard everything?"

"Yes…yes," she sobbed, her eyes closed and leaking slowly.

"And you didn't once decide to show and defend yourself?" he said dangerously soft. Aquila looked up through her soaked lashes, scared and unsure.

"W-What?" she whispered.

Blaise drew back a hand and she flinched visibly. Harry readied himself to jump in if that had fell upon her. It didn't move and Blaise began to speak again. "Your reputation and mine were both put into accusation by Potter and you didn't once even try to denounce him." The hand flew to her throat, making Aquila's eyes widen and look him full on. "You know what that makes me think?" he growled.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Harry yelled, tearing at Blaise's arm. The latter shook him off, like a cow would flick off a pesky fly.

"Huh? Do you know what that makes me think?!" Blaise yelled, jabbing her hand into her throat. Aquila tried to choke something out, but whether it was an answer, a plea, a scream, no one knew and Blaise certainly didn't care. He continued, unabashed by Aquila's dying struggles or Harry's desperate attempts to free her. "It makes me think that there might be some truth to Potter's statements after all," he whispered in her ear.

He threw he down on the ground. She withered into a pitiful heap, crying and gasping for air. Harry went directly for her, helping her stand despite his own fight-weakened body. She leaned heavily on him, making knees buckle slightly, but he continued to support her. Blaise scowled distastefully at the struggling duo. "Is it true?" he spat at Aquila, who looked at him in fright again. "Do you lie to me every time we met, every time you confess your love and happiness to me? Or do you secretly wish it were Potter you were kissing?"

Aquila gasped in the middle of her weak sobs. She fell backwards onto the wall, her hands groping at the stones for support. She couldn't speak out of fear. Blaise couldn't handle the tears any longer. "ANSWER ME!" he bellowed. He stepped to her, fists ready to beat the tears out of her.

"NO!" Harry yelled. His strength came flooding back, accompanied by charging rage, and he grasped Blaise's shoulders as he tried to approach Aquila. "You will not touch her!" He roughly pushed her assaulter away and staggered slightly. Balancing himself again, he glared at the shocked Blaise. "You will never place another finger on her ever again," he growled in threat.

Blaise's shoulders heaved as he took in breath after angry breath. Moments fleeted as the boys simply stared at each other. Aquila fell silent, her last tears dripping slowly down stained cheeks. Finally, with a wild cry, Blaise charged at Harry, barreling him toward the wall like he had the invisible Aquila.

Aquila just managed to roll out of the rapidly advancing teenagers. But it was unnecessary; Harry regained his strength once again and managed to halt Blaise moments before his own head came crashing against the stone. Using the base of the wall as an anchor, Harry struggled to keep Blaise's swinging fists at bay of both him and Aquila. A fleeting glance at the girl showed her intense fear. He had no idea if that fear was for his or Blaise's well being, but it no longer mattered, so long as she wasn't harmed any longer.

Aquila felt eyes on her and flitted her own over to meet Harry's gaze. Their eyes held for only a second but that was all it took for emotions and information to flow between them. They shared a quick connection before Blaise's attacks became too much and Harry had to refocus all attention on the assaulter. But Aquila had gotten this: if she didn't do something soon, they would both be in trouble. She pushed herself off the wall and darted toward a door, the first door she saw. She jiggled the handle and found it locked. "Damn," she muttered.

An almightily yell alerted her. She spun her head around and saw Blaise coming toward her. She rolled out of his way just in time; he ran full on into the locked door. He staggered backwards and Aquila whipped out her wand. "Alohomora," she muttered, tapping the handle with her wand tip. She heard the lock click and she made to turn the handle. However, it was turning against her hand already; someone else was trying to get through. She leapt back, tripping over Blaise's frame. She fell to the ground and began to crawl backwards, away from Blaise's grasping hands. She felt another pair, strong and determined, wrap themselves around her wrist. She looked up and saw Harry, watching Blaise approaching with a look of murder. She clasped his hands for security, looking up in thankfulness. Harry diverted his gaze from the boy to the girl and his face softened slightly, but lost none of it determination. He pulled her up and she darted to his side.

The door finally banged open as Blaise got to his feet. Blaise ignored it, his hungry, furious eyes burning into Aquila as he slowly approached. Then he convulsed and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw Professor Sinistra, the Astrology teacher, looking at him in rage, her wand smoking slightly.

Aquila felt her body go limp, her eyelids slacken. Harry's grasp on her back tightened as her knees buckled, preventing her from slipping freely to the ground. A voice called out her name, the tone deepening and lengthening as consciousness failed her. The last thing she saw before fainting was Harry's and Sinistra's worried faces slid in and out of focus above her, their mouths forming unuttered words.

o.O

When Aquila's eyes blinked open again, a foreign sight greeted her. Darkness had been replaced with light and the stones replaced by surgically clean white walls and rows upon rows of cots. She could feel herself slightly sunken in a mattress, a heavy fabric wrapped tightly around her. She sat up slowly, her head reeling, and discovered herself in the hospital wing, in a cot of her own, the curtains swept closed.

She propped her back against her pillows, trying to jumpstart her groggy brain. She saw shadows pass on her curtains, different voices in her ears but none forming audible words. Suddenly, the curtains were ripped back and the light became blinding, causing Aquila's eyes to snap shut.

"Nice move, Hermione. You blinded her!" a voice cajoled.

"Shut up, Ron," another voice snapped back.

Aquila smiled in spite of the pounding in her head. A shadow cast over her lidded eyes, making it safe for her to open them; Ron had lowered the blinds beside her bed and now he and Hermione were crowded around her bed.

"Have you two never stopped bickering?" Aquila asked.

"Pretty much," a third voice sounded to her left. She turned her head and saw Harry sitting up fully. His hand was bandaged, as well as his nose. All his other cuts and bruises had been mended and now he was drinking some liquid as Madam Pomfrey watched him.

"You're next," she said gruffly, nodding to Aquila. "Lie down. And you lot back up." They obeyed the nurse without question; she was obviously bothered. Aquila watched Harry tip back the glass, pull a face, and hand it back to Madam Pomfrey. She changed his bandages with two flicks of her wand and stepped around to Aquila.

"Now then," she muttered to herself, looking her over. She lay a gentle hand on Aquila's ribs; the girl flinched and gasped as pain shot through her. The nurse clucked her tongue. "Four broken ribs, probably more bruised…" she announced. Her gaze continued downward as she tossed off the lower portion of her blankets. The same touch was applied to her ankle; again, Aquila gasped in pain. "Twisted ankle…bruised shin," the nurse continued. She examined Aquila throat. "Severe bruising of the tracea…my dear, were you choked?" she asked. Aquila looked down at her blankets, trembling slightly. Getting no answer, she checked Aquila's shoulders and face. "Numerous cuts and bruises, not all new," Madam Pomfrey's voice lowered, now piting and sympathetic. "Honey, I know it's not easy, but…are you being abused?"

Aquila's head jerked up to the nurse's. She involuntarily looked across the room. Her eyes widened in unmistakable terror as she spotted Blaise's sleeping form. She swallowed visibly, wincing in pain. Just then, Blaise began to stir. Aquila flinched and whimpered slightly, her body shrinking closer to Madam Pomfrey. She forced her look back to the nurse, her eyes full of obvious timidity.

"I thought so," the nurse said in a low voice, her own face turning toward Blaise. It was oddly blank "Your treatment will have to wait."

"How long, Madam?" Hermione spoke up. The nurse jumped sightly, as if she had forgotten that there were others around her. She turned to the inquisitive Hermione.

"Until the Headmaster arrives," she answered in a grave voice.

o.O

No one spoke after Madam Pomfrey left the wing to fetch Dumbledore. They were all afraid to voice their thoughts. Aquila was trembling visibly now, the entire cot convulsing. Her eyes were fixed on her blankets, occasionally straying to Hermione, Ron, and Harry beside her or to Blaise, who was now awake and reading without care.

No one knew what to expect when the doors burst open again. Dumbledore stormed in, followed by McGonnagall and Snape, the latter carrying a small vial. All three were looking vehemently at the four Gryffindors and Blaise.

Aquila had jumped at the sudden sound, her eyes leaping to the professors. Hermione's hand immediately caught Aquila's in protection. She glanced at her once again, her gaze sliding to Ron and landing on Harry. All three looked as worried and as anxious as she felt. Her eyes flashed to Blaise; finally he had lowered that damned book as was looking haughtily bored at the Headmaster.

Pomfrey stepped in and immediately headed for Aquila. Wordlessly, McGonnagall followed and they stopped right beside Aquila. "Please let her go," McGonnagall stated to Hermione, her voice stern.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, tightening her grip on Aquila's hand.

"Just examine her for any further injuries. There is nothing to worry about. She will be fine. Once this is done, she will be healed," the professor said, her sternness softening slightly. Hermione let her go and the curtain was whipped closed. She and the boys looked worriedly at the blank curtain, trying to discern what was happening behind them, when raised voices from the other side of the room alerted them.

Dumbledore and Snape were talking to Blaise, who was putting up one hell of a fuss over something. The Gryffindors fell completely silent so that they could hear the discussion between the Headmaster, Head of Slytherin, and Blaise.

"We just need to ask you a few questions. If you could come with us," Dumbledore was saying in his usual quiet manner.

"And I keep saying, not until you tell me why Snape has Veritaserium!" Blaise said stubbornly.

"And like the Headmaster keeps saying, we need a few answers," Snape said.

"On what subject?" Blaise snapped.

"Your fiancé," Dumbledore said gravely.

Blaise's eyes shot to the curtained bed and the staring Gryffindors. His eyes narrowed as he met Harry's eyes. The latter did not break it, but rather raised his head so that his stony face was even more pronounced. Blaise's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth.

"It seems to me that they would have already told you everything," he growled, nodding to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore looked at the group around Harry's bed, as if checking to see who Blaise was referring to. He looked back.

"Indeed, I have heard some accusations, but I would like to hear your side of the story as well," he said.

"I think you've heard enough," Blaise said, sitting back, thinking the matter resolved. Snape looked at Dumbledore, a question glinting in his black eyes. Dumbledore seemed to consider for a moment; he nodded. Snape wordlessly pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!" he said emotionlessly. A red light flashed and Blaise's body went rigid.

Hermione gasped. Dumbledore looked over at them. "Do not worry, Ms. Granger," he called to her, "Mr. Zabini is quite unharmed. He will be reawakened when he is taken to the questioning room." With that, Dumbledore summoned a floating cot. Snape rolled Blaise onto it and, with a point of Dumbledore's wand, the two teachers and the unconscious student left the ward.

Ron spoke first. "I think that's the first time I've seen a teacher attack a student," he said in shocked amazement. "Of course, the first after Moody and Malfoy, the bouncing ferret."

He and Harry sniggered in memory. Even Hermione cracked a smile. It felt good to have that one fleeting moment of mindless humor after a night of terror. It faded quickly however as Aquila's curtains were pulled back. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagall had the same look of incredible graveness. Hermione and Ron made to scoot their chairs back toward Aquila, but McGonnagall held up a hand. The three watched in horror as Madam Pomfrey reclosed the curtains.

"Ms. Malfoy has been through a lot lately. We believe it best she be alone for a bit," McGonnagall said simply.

"But, Professor!" Ron and Hermione protested.

"Don't…challenge me right now," she burst, her voice warbling. She removed her spectacles and ran the back of her hand over her red eyes. It came back glossy and wet. Replacing her glasses, she cleared her throat and left the ward without another word. They looked to the nurse for an appeal, but she shook her head silently.

"I have healed her physically and given her a draught for dreamless sleep. Perhaps when she wakes…" Madam Pomfrey trailed. Without finishing her thought, she left as well.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. No one could bring themselves to speak and neither Ron nor Hermione made a move to leave. Each knew they had to wait and hope that one of the adults could produce some closure.

They waited in baited silence.

o.O

Again, Aquila found herself waking in a cot in the hospital wing, the curtains pulled closed. But this time, there were no voices, no moving shadows. Just silence.

This time, memories came rushing back the second her eyes fluttered open and focused. The school nurse and her head of house had come in and closed the curtains. A long series of questions had opened the investigation. On and on the queries had twisted until Aquila wasn't aware of her replies and if they were coherent; how long, by whom, with what, nothing had been left out and no detail was abandoned until thoroughly hashed over. Finally, when the voices stopped, Aquila didn't care any longer. No Veritaserium had been needed for her; she spilled all, though not without hesitation and tears. Then came the examination. She was slowly deprived of all concealment and personal privacy as her hospital gown was removed. The women gasped as each wound was uncovered. The long gash on her abdomen, the snake bruise on her chin, and numerous other scars on both flesh and bone had to be explained.

By the end, Aquila was visibly and mentally exhausted and both of her examiners were obviously distraught. Madam Pomfrey, who had diligently been documenting all found wounds and Aquila's vivid explanations behind them, removed her report, now two parchment rolls long front and back and summoned up a dreamless sleep potion. Thankfully, Aquila had taken it and quickly dropped off.

Now, Aquila scrubbed her eyes free of sleep. She sat up without struggle and basked in the glory of feeling no physical pain. Madam Pomfrey had fulfilled her promise and healed her. She yawned luxuriously and stretched. Now, she could hear restless scuffling outside her curtains. She placed a hand on them and searched for the end. Finding it, she pushed back the heavy cloth.

She was greeted by a happy squeal and bushy brown hair in her mouth; Hermione was hugging her. "You're okay!" she squealed. Suddenly she pulled back and looked concerned. "You _are_ okay?"

Aquila considered. "Physically," she answered, managing a true smile, the first of the year. "Madam Pomfrey healed me completely." With Hermione's help, she fully pulled back her curtains, revealing Harry and Ron.

Ron was smiling incessantly, giving a goofy look. Aquila chucked a bit, her laugh chiming merrily. "It's good to hear you laugh again," Harry spoke up from his bed. Aquila looked at him and smiled again.

"Thank you," she said softly. Harry nodded; he knew what she meant.

For the second time, the hospital wing door burst open. Again, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonnagall appeared, but this time, rage replaced sadness. Madam Pomfrey stepped in and saw Aquila's open curtain.

"Close those immediately! Ms. Malfoy is not to be bothered right now!" she shrieked at Hermione, who happened to be closest to the curtains in question. The girl's hand was already on the curtains when Dumbledore spoke, his voice controlled but eyes blazing.

"Leave them. I must speak with her," he said. Looking at the others, who were silently pleading, he said, "I suppose you should hear this as well." Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of Aquila's cot. He sighed and began. "We have questioned Mr. Zabini and confirmed your story. The bruises and injuries found on your body," Aquila looked down, embarrised, "confirm Mr. Potter's, Mr. Weasley's, and Ms. Granger's stories. I can therefore conclude and announce that both Mr. Zabini and Aquila's father were indeed abusive toward his girlfriend and his daughter respectively." This announcement seemed to echo with severity in the dead silent room. "Necessary precautions will be taken, including a through questioning of Draco and Aquila's mother and father if necessary. Also, Mr. Zabini will be punished severly and will be informed that if any incident similar to this is brought to my attention, a restraining spell will be enacted."

"What about my father?" Aquila asked quietly. Dumbledore's eyes softened slightly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do much in that area. I fear that he will not stop, no matter what measures I take. I fear that if someone provokes him, he will act drastically and become potentially more dangerous a threat than he is now," the headmaster said.

"And the betrothal?" Harry spoke up.

"Again, my hands are tied in that area as well. I can take cautionary measures while at school but matters of family and marriage are outside my control. Ms. Malfoy will still have to marry Mr. Zabini after graduation unless something changes," Dumbledore said. "However, as long as he remains in Hogwarts, I will do everything in my power to keep Ms. Malfoy safe from her fiancé."

Slowly he stood. "I am sorry, but I cannot do much," he said again. "Mr. Zabini will be moved to a secluded room away from you once I am done with his examination. You and Mr. Potter will remain in Madam Pomfrey's excellent care until she deems you well." And with that, he, Snape, and McGonnagall all left. Aquila looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, a shadow of sadness clouding her blue eyes.

"It'll all be okay," Hermione tried to comfort her.

"For now," Aquila said gloomily.

o.O

A/N: well…things didn't clear up quite how I wanted. Dumbledore seemed to have a mind of his own while I was writing. So this is where I'm leaving it. Nine and a half pages on Word. Not too shabby.

The plot of this story is solidifying nicely in my mind. I already know there will be a sequel, but that's quite far off. And depending on how long I make my chapters (and what these crazy characters decide to do!), the chapter count will fluctuate. Speaking of, what do people think about my current chapter length. I'm averaging about 6237 words per chappie so far...Too much? Too little (hope not!)? Please review and let me know!!

Shout-outs!!

actress19: I'm trying! believe me, I'm trying! but i swear these characters are plotting against me while I sleep. And that pesky Zabini...gah, don't get me started! ;)

Xtyne: (gasp) I sparked a reborn intrest in HP fics!? (faints in shock) Aquila thanks you (giggles) and I thank you for the complements. here's another dramatic (hopefully interesting) installment!

randomness: glad you liked and I hope you aren't one of the ones who will want to kill me when they read this (hides in fear of angry reviewer mob) glad you understand; necessary evils you know! and I am happy to say I have narrowly defeated writer's block once again! DUN DA-DA DUN (triumphant music)

dizzie13: (gasp) wow, so many complements!! I suppose it was kinda shocking, the whole Blaise attack, but you're right, it had been building for quite sometime and Quil's yelling at him on the grounds...well that was just enough, he thought! And yes, Quil is quite troubled right now, but who wouldn't be in her postion? and it will clear...eventually...I hope...and thanx for the flower!! (giggles)

darthme1011: (clucks tongue) well, you'll just have to wait and see! (tease) but yes, if these headstrong characters will listen for once (beats a few across the head) I love Harry/OC pairing too...which is why I guess I'm writing one!!! go figure...

MikoNoAisuru: (claps hands giddily) yay! somebody loves me!! and my story!!! and I would be more than happy to make all your mentioned dreams come true...in a matter of time and numerous chapters and perhaps a sequel. bwahahahaha (evil laugh). Hope the brilliance has continued...I wouldn't know, I'm dead tired from battling writer's block and stubborn characters

And as always, PLEASE CLICK THAT SHINY PURPLE BUTTON ON THE LEFT SIDE OF YOUR SCREEN THAT SAYS IN PRETTY BLACK WRITING 'SUBMIT REVIEW'!!!!! I beg you, or chapters will come slower and slower. I thrive on feedback.


	7. PLEASE READ! QUICK NOTE!

So yeah.

um, i realize it's been FOREVER since i've updated. sorry. i bet a lot of people have just stopped reading it. i do want to finish the story. however, i might pull it (and all the rest of my stories) and just take some time to revamp them all and get further into the stories then repost them.

thoughts? bad? good? thank GOD?

is anyone going to be heartbroken if this story disappears? cause if no one says anything within the week, i'll see you in roughly a year.

please let me know,

toodles,

alenya121


End file.
